Effacé
by Serleena
Summary: Qu'estce qui s'est passé ? Que lui estil arrivé ? Pourquoi personne ne se souvient de lui ?
1. Comment tuer un soldat

**Vouais, comment tuer un soldat sans éveiller les soupçons ... c'est ce que certains vont chercher dans ce premier chapitre. Persos FMA pas à moi. Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

22h15. Cela fait des heures que Roy relit les notes de feu Maes Hughes. Il veut comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi son meilleur ami est mort. A cause de quel secret l'a-t-on éliminé. Mustang sait très bien que ça le mets en danger lui aussi.

Riza a bien essayé de le dissuader, mais que pouvait-elle dire ? Elle comprenait qu'il veuille savoir. Cependant, ça l'inquiétait. Maes avait été assassiné à cause de ses recherches. Si son supérieur s'y mettait aussi, nul doute qu'il n'y couperait pas. La jeune femme tentait de rester avec lui dans son bureau, même s'ils n'avaient plus de travail.

Roy ne voulait pas qu'elle reste. Si leurs ennemis pensaient qu'elle était au courant de quelque chose, elle en paierai le prix avec lui. Cela faisait l'objet de légères disputes entre eux. Le brun s'était vite rappelé à quel point Riza pouvait être têtue lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa sécurité.

" Je te dit de rentrer chez toi Riza !" s'était-il exclamé une fois tout le monde parti.

" Je refuse, Roy. Mon travail est de veiller sur toi, et si j'estime que tu fais des choses te mettant en danger, je me dois de rester." avait-elle calmement répondu.

" Ecoute ma chérie, tu sais très bien que je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre tout seul maintenant."

Oui ça, depuis qu'il avait vécu pendant deux ans et demi chez des moines Shaolin _(1_) Roy ne craignait plus personne. Mais il n'était pas capable d'arrêter une balle à mains nues pour autant. Et Riza avait été séparée de lui pendant trop longtemps pour prendre encore ce risque. Ces deux années et demi pendant lesquelles elle l'avait cru mort avaient été un véritable enfer. Plusieurs fois elle avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours. C'était compter sans la vigilance et le soutien de ses collègues.

Et donc une fois de plus ce soir là, il avait dû user de toute son autorité pour qu'elle rentre chez elle. Petite amie ou pas, les ordres étaient les ordres. Riza s'était inclinée, encore. D'un côté elle ne lui en voulait pas, car elle savait qu'il faisait ça pour la protéger. Mais de l'autre, ça l'énervait de ne pas pouvoir veiller sur lui. Riza passait donc son temps à appeler soit chez lui, soit au Q.G pour savoir s'il était rentré sans encombre.

Roy résistait à l'envie de débrancher le téléphone de son bureau, sachant que ce serait le meilleur moyen de la faire rappliquer, et si elle s'apercevait que le biniou avait été volontairement rendu muet, de créer une dispute. Très peu pour lui, il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter des cris. Ainsi, Roy relisait les notes de son meilleur ami depuis maintenant une semaine. Et quand il aurait compris le pourquoi du comment, les assassins le paieraient très chers, quels qu'ils soient.

" Oh mais ..." dit-il soudain en écarquillant les yeux.

Cette fois, il sentait qu'il tenait là son pourquoi et son comment. Le téléphone sonna à cet instant, et Roy décrocha machinalement.

" Oui ? "

" Tu es encore là-bas mon amour. Il est tard, tu devrais rentrer." fit la voix de Riza à l'autre bout du fil.

" Euh ... oui. Encore cinq minutes."

" Mais ça fait une heure que tu me dis ça ! On doit pas avoir la même conception du temps, tous les deux."

Roy esquissa un sourire.

" Pardon ma chérie. Je vais rentrer dans pas longtemps. J'ai presque tout compris."

Riza soupira, et garda le silence un instant.

" Appelle-moi dès que tu rentre."

" Promis. Bisous."

" Hm, sois prudent mon coeur."

Il raccrocha, puis se remit à sa lecture. C'est ça, les dates n'étaient pas bonnes. Juliet Douglas était censée être morte depuis de longues années. Donc, ce n'était pas la secrétaire du Généralissime. Maes mentionnait également un terme que Roy avait du mal à saisir : _homonclus._ Des dessins étaient accrochés, supposés les représenter. Si le colonel avait bonne mémoire, les homonculus étaient des êtres humains artificiels, créés par l'alchimie.

"_ Ce serait donc ça ... la secrétaire du Généralissime est une homonculus. Mais est-il au courant ? Je crois que oui. Rien ne lui échappe à ce type. Donc, soit il s'en fout royal de ce qu'elle est soit ... c'en est lui-même._" pensa-t-il.

Bon dieu. Pas étonnant qu'on ait fait tuer Maes. Un truc pareil, ça de quoi vous renverser son généralissime. Roy ferma les cahiers contenant les notes, et rangea le tout. Les couloirs étaient déserts, personne ne savait qu'il était encore là. Du moins est-ce qu'il pensait. Roy alla ensuite chercher son manteau, et sortit du Q.G. Arrivé chez lui, il téléphona à sa petite amie pour la rassurer. Ceci fait, il se prépara à aller dormir.

* * *

Un oiseau se posa sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, et tapota contre le carreau. Bradley se leva et alla ouvrir. Le volatile entra, se posa sur le sol et se métamorphosa en adolescent vêtu bizarrement, aux longs cheveux verts et l'air teinté de mépris.

" Je croyais t'avoir déjà dit ne pas venir ici, Envy." dit froidement Bradley.

" Mille excuses ô grand cyclope. Mais j'ai des nouvelles intéressantes concernant notre colonel préféré." répondit Envy avec ironie.

" Je t'écoute." fit Pride en s'asseyant à son bureau.

Envy pour sa part, alla se poser sur le lit. Il rejeta ensuite une mèche, qui reprit sa place illico.

" Notre briquet a tout compris, à notre sujet. Il sait que Juliet est des nôtres, et toi aussi par là même." annonça-t-il.

" Ca m'aurait étonné. Sous ses airs hautains Mustang est plus dangereux qu'il n'y paraît. Il tient à son entourage, et Hughes et lui étaient très proches. Je savais qu'il chercherait à élucider son meurtre." fit Pride.

" Maintenant que c'est chose faite, on devrait songer à les réunir à nouveau ces deux-là." suggéra Envy en posant un pieds sur le lit.

" Deux militaires assassinés au Q.G ça fait désordre. Surtout si c'est un haut-gradé. Il faut trouver autre chose." contredit Pride.

" Et tu propose quoi dans ce cas ? Qu'on attende gentiment qu'il tape un scandale? T'imagine la colère du maître ?" fit Envy.

" Je ne suis pas stupide, merci. Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est que personne ne le croie si jamais il parle. Comme il est assez populaire, ça ne va pas être simple. Voyons ... si c'était un inconnu personne ne lui accorderait de crédit." réfléchit Bradley.

Envy le regarda sans comprendre. Où voulait-il en venir ?

" C'est ça, il faut que personne ne se souvienne de lui." reprit l'homonculus.

Gné ? Cette fois Envy était perdu. Il demanda des précisions au chef des armées.

" Tu as très bien compris. Plus personne ne doit se souvenir de l'existence de Roy Mustang. Et je sais comment faire."

" ... bon si tu peux arranger tout ça alors ... je te laisse." conclut Envy.

Il se leva, se changea de nouveau en oiseau et partit. Pride referma la fenêtre.

* * *

Le jour suivant, Roy retrouva ses collègues au bureau. Encore une journée de travail, et c'était le week-end. Il allait pouvoir passer du temps avec sa Riza. Roy sourtit à cette pensée, et lui fit un clin d'oeil auquel elle répondit avec un sourire. Riza se leva attrapa une pile ... et s'arrêta en constatant que Roy n'était plus à son bureau. Elle regarda partout. Il était où encore celui-là ? Elle posa néanmoins les dossiers sur son bureau, et réfléchit en tapotant des ongles sur la paperasse.

Ensuite, elle tira la chaise et regarda sous le bureau.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique là-dessous ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Hé bien tu vois je prends le frais." sourit Roy.

" Si tu ne sors pas de là et que tu ne mets pas au travail, je te soufflerais tellement dans les bronches que tu ne voudra jamais plus prendre le frais, crois-moi." dit-elle.

Roy soupira, puis sortit de sa cachette. Il ouvrit grand la bouche en découvrant le tas de papiers. Bon, autant s'y mettre pour pouvoir glander en paix plus tard. Et surtout pour éviter les courants d'air. Ainsi, notre colonel se mit sérieusement au travail ( l'est malade ou quoi ? ). Sa pile de dossiers terminée, il s'étira de tout son long. Un déclic attira son attention.

" Messieurs, au travail si vous souhaitez pouvoir encore aller chez le coiffeur." dit Riza à ses collègues.

Elle pointait ses deux armes sur eux. Roy pouffa de rire en silence. Chacun piqua du nez, les pistolets rentrèrent à la niche.

" _Bon, moi je crois que je vais faire un peu de méditation. Vais avoir besoin de détente, si je veux pouvoir sortir d'ici sain d'esprit._" songea Roy.

Avec Riza c'était pas gagné. Le brun s'assit donc en tailleur sur sa chaise, posa les mains sur les genoux et ferma les yeux. Roy se concentra sur sa respiration, faisant le vide dans son esprit. Riza jeta un oeil vers lui. Décidément la culture Thalandisienne l'avait marqué. C'était bien beau la détente, mais là on était au boulot. Elle se leva donc, et alla lui présenter son meilleur pote.

" Roy. Au travail." dit-elle.

Les mains de Roy jaillirent à la vitesse de l'éclair, et lui ôtèrent le pistolet des mains. Roy le pointait à présent sur elle, les yeux toujours clos. Il enclencha le cran de sécurité, puis le posa devant lui. Riza était estomaquée. Elle n'avait rien vu venir.

" Phuiiii ! Chapeau colonel ! Vraiment très impressionnant !" fit Havoc, admiratif.

" Ne l'encouragez pas vous !" répliqua Riza.

Roy secoua la tête pour détendre un peu sa nuque. Riza contourna le bureau, et chuchota à son oreille :

" Si tu ne te mets pas au boulot, pas de câlins de tout le week-end."

" Tu sais bébé, quand j'étais au temple j'ai fait abstinence pendant un peu plus d'un an. Alors deux jours tu penses bien !" rétorqua Roy.

Raaaah ! Elle n'avait pratiquement plus d'emprise sur lui, quelle galère !

" Je comprends que tu veuille que le travail soit fait, c'est tout à ton honneur ma biche. Mais je m'y mettrais quand j'aurais fini ma méditation, pas avant." reprit Roy.

" Le hic c'est qu'avec toi ça peut durer des heures !" rappela Riza.

" Mais non. On est au travail ici. Dix à quinze minutes suffisent."

Riza soupira, reprit son arme et retourna s'asseoir. Quelques instants plus tard, Roy tint parole et se mit effectivement au travail. Il bossait d'autant plus qu'il s'entraînait chaque soir, et qu'il avait des recherches à faire. Sa petite amie devait lui reconnaître ça : il travaillait plus vite et mieux qu'avant. Le soir arriva vite. Roy sortit le premier, pour se rendre à la salle de sport.

Il se changea pour enfiler un jogging. De temps à autre ses subordonnés assistaient à son entraînement, Roy leur apprenait quelques trucs. Mais les trois quarts du temps, c'était des femmes qui venaient le regarder. Car le brun finissait toujours par ôter le haut de son jogging, tellement il avait chaud. Et bon, un Mustang torse nu, c'ets plutôt intéressant. Roy commença par s'échauffer, avant d'enchaîner divers mouvements.

Du coin de l'oeil, il voyait des filles arriver et s'installer un peu partout. Riza était là aussi, prête à défendre son territoire. Nanméoh. Roy ne fit attention aux spectatrices, trop concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Les autres militaires qui faisaient de la musculation l'enviait d'avoir tous les regard féminins.

" Fiouuu." souffla-t-il, en nage.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : Roy ôta son t-shirt, complètement trempe. On essuie sa bave, sivouplaît. Il reprit son entraînement, sous des regards on ne peut plus gourmands. Riza gardait un oeil sur l'assistance, prête à bondir au moindre signe d'hystérie. Là, c'est fini. Le colonel ramassa son t-shirt, et toujours sans prêter attention à ses fans se dirigea vers les douches. Riza l'attendait au-dehors.

" J'ai quelques courses à faire mon trésor, et un peu de rangement." anonça-t-il.

" Ok d'accord, moi aussi j'en ai des courses." répondit-elle.

Ils se séparèrent après un long baiser à l'abri des regards.

* * *

" Ce que vous demandez est assez difficile à réaliser, Généralissime."

" Mais vous savez comment faire, je suppose." répondit Bradley.

" Bien sûr. Vous n'aurez qu'une petite contribution à y apporter."

" Combien ?"

L'homme à qui parlait Pride eut un sourire ironique.

" Tsssk ! Que voulez-vous que quelqu'un comme moi fasse de l'argent ? Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que vous devrez m'apporter certaines choses."

L'homonculus acquiesça, et écouta ce qu'il devait faire. Ensuite, il quitta la pénombre de la roulotte. Il alla ensuite informer Envy de la suite des évènements.

" Vraiment bizarre. Mais je t'apporte tout ça rapidement." répondit l'adolescent.

Il retrouva Pride un long moment plus tard, avec un petit sachet qu'il lui donna. Bradley le remercia, et sortit à nouveau de son domaine. Après deux heures en voiture, il était de retour dans la roulotte. Son interlocuteur de tout à l'heure n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. Les yeux de braise se levèrent vers le soldat. Pride tendit le sachet, que l'autre prit.

" Vous pouvez aller. Le reste est mon domaine." dit-il.

Pride quitta l'endroit. L'autre avait intérêt à réussir, autrement il le ferait massacrer lui et son clan, même s'il en avait été banni. Le bonhomme en question alluma plusieurs encens d'un claquement de doigts. Il sortit ensuite le contenu du sachet, et le posa sur un cercle préalablement tracé. Des liquides colorés furent déversés dessus, et des paroles dans une langue étrangère furent prononcées. La fumée des encens se rassembla, et décrivit un cercle tournoyant.

L'individu accompagna ses mots de gestes amples, et parfois brusques.

Roy se rendit au supermarché près de chez lui. Il se réjouissait à l'avance d'avoir Riza chez lui pendant deux jours. Le jeune homme prévoyait de lui mijoter quelques plats Thalandisiens dont elle raffolait. Les ingrédients n'étaient pas simples à dénicher, et souvent il devait trouver des substituts. Mais Riza assurait qu'elle trouvait ça délicieux. Roy arriva sur le parking. Tout à coup, il fut pris d'un vertige. 

" Wô ! C'était quoi ça ?"

Le vertige revint, plus fort. Roy dut s'aggriper à un banc pour ne pas tomber. Tout autour de lui se mit à tanguer. La tête lui tourna, et il vit de plus en plus flou. Soudain, il finit par perdre connaissance, et s'effondra près du banc.

(_1) : voir Shaolin Roy._

_

* * *

_

**Roy : Qu'est-ce que tu m'a fait encore ?**

**Moi : Tu verra bien mon petit.**

**Roy : Je sens la galère d'ici. Elle va me gâcher mon week-end avec Riza.**

**Moi : C'est fort possible. En attendant si tu veux savoir, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, et vous aussi pis n'oubliez pas les reviews.**

**Roy : C'est ça, que je puisse m'en sortir. Bisou aux revieweuses.**

**Moi : Oh c'est une bonne idée ça : celles qui reviewent auront un bisou de Mustang.**

**Roy : Hé ho ! Je suis pas une machine moi ! Avec le nombre que tu récolte en général, j'aurais plus de bouche !**

**Moi : M'allez, au moins pour cette fois !**

**Roy : C'qui faut pas faire je vous jure ! **

**Moi : C'est la rançon de la gloire mon chou.**


	2. Sombrer dans l'oubli

**Alors, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Roy ? Et comment va-t-il se sortir de là ? Y'a sûrement un détail qui va vous paraître un peu illogique vis-à-vis de Riza, mais j'ai préféré laisser tel quel.**

* * *

Lorsque Roy reprit connaissance, la nuit était tombée. Il se releva tant bien que mal, la tête lourde. Que lui était-il donc arrivé ? Jamais il n'avait fait de malaise. Roy jugea plus prudent de rentrer chez lui et de consulter un médecin. Il rentra donc. Mais en introduisant la clé dans la serrure, il s'étonna de ne pas arriver à l'ouvrir. En fait, ce fut un homme d'âge mur qui lui ouvrit. 

" Mais que faites-vous chez moi ?" demanda Roy.

" Chez vous ? Vous n'y pensez pas jeune homme, c'est moi qui suis chez moi." répondit le quadragénaire.

" Certainement pas ! J'habite ici depuis près de cinq ans." répliqua Roy.

" Et moi depuis quinze ans. Y'a même mon nom sur la sonnette, voyez. Vous avez dû confondre."

Roy écarquilla les yeux en découvrant un autre nom que le sien sur la petite sonnette. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

" Ce n'est pas possible. J'habitais encore là ce matin." reprit-il.

" Voyons. Vous dites qu'ici c'est chez vous, mais en fait c'est chez moi. Et vous ne pouvez pas habiter chez moi, car chez moi je suis seul, de plus j'imagine que chez vous vous n'êtes pas seul, séduisant comme vous êtes. Je vous assure, ce n'est pas chez vous ici. Vous suivez ?"

( _Ndla : plus ou moins ..._)

" Y'a un truc qui cloche." répondit Roy.

" En tout cas, vous n'habitez pas ici jeune homme. Bonne chance et bonsoir." conclut le quadragénaire.

Cette fois Roy n'y comprenait plus rien. Comment cet homme avait-il atterri chez lui ? En tout cas, il semblait avoir besoin de preuves. Le colonel décida donc d'aller chez Riza. Elle au moins elle le convaincrait. Il se rendit donc à pieds chez elle. Par chance ce n'était pas très loin. Roy sonna, et Riza ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard.

" Oui ?"

" Ah Riza, tu ne devinera jamais ce qui m'est arrivé." dit Roy en voulant entrer.

Mais Riza le repoussa :

" Monsieur, je ne vous connais pas, par conséquent vous n'avez pas à entrer." dit-elle.

Roy la regarda un moment. Elle le vouvoyait et l'appelait monsieur ? A quoi jouait-elle ?

" M'enfin Riza, c'est moi Roy."

" Je ne connais pas de Roy. Et qui vous a dit comment je m'appelais ?"

" Bien sûr que tu me connais, je suis ton petit ami et ton supérieur aussi." insista-t-il.

" Ah non, vous faites erreur. D'une je suis célibataire, de deux mon supérieur c'est le colonel Fordson." dit Riza.

" Ce n'est pas possible. On s'est vu y'a quelques heures. Tu ne te souviens pas qu'on doit passer le week-end ensemble ?" rappela Roy.

" Pas du tout. Je ne vous ai jamais vu." répondit Riza.

" Ouh ! Je crois que je commence à avoir mal à la tête. Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?"

Riza secoua négativement la tête. Il commençait à avoir peur. Il n'avait plus de logis, sa petite amie ne le connaissait pas ... cétait quoi la suite ?

" M'enfin c'est pas possible ! Je suis le colonel Roy Mustang, le Flame Alchemist. J'ai étudié l'alchimie chez ton père. Toi tu es mon premier lieutenant."

" Jamais entendu parler de vous." reprit-elle calmement.

Roy s'adossa au chambranle de la porte, et passa les mains sur son visage.

" Monsieur, je suis désolée mais je vous prierais de partir je suis occupée."

" Non attends ! Je n'ai plus de maison, il faut que tu m'aide." fit Roy.

" Navrée monsieur, mais je ne peux rien faire. Au revoir."

Riza ferma la porte.

" Riza attends !"

Trop tard. Il l'appela encore un moment, mais elle ne revint pas. Roy était perdu. Il n'avait nulle part où aller. Il réfléchit un moment. Le Q.G. Il pourrait sûrement y passer la nuit. Camouflée derrière son rideau, Riza le regarda s'éloigner.

" Sa petite amie ! Il ne manque pas d'air celui-là. Ceci dit, j'aurais bien aimé avoir un mec aussi mignon." dit-elle.

" Waf !" dit Hayate.

Le colonel arriva à la caserne une demi-heure plus tard. Et commença à monter les marches. Deux gardes à l'entrée lui barrèrent la route.

" Monsieur, attendez s'il vous plaît. Le Q.G est fermé à cette heure-ci, veuillez revenir demain." dit un soldat.

" Je suis le colonel Mustang. On me connaît là-dedans." répondit Roy.

" Vous avez votre carte de militaire ?" fit le deuxième garde.

Roy sortit son portefeuille. Mais ... sa carte avait disparu. Il fronça les sourcils et la chercha partout.

" Mercredi samedi dimanche ! Où est passée cette foutue carte ?" dit-il.

" Sans carte on ne peut vous laisser passer."

" Tout le monde me connaît ici. Le Flame Alchemist ça ne vous dit rien ?"

Ils secouèrent la tête. C'est pas vrai ! Roy essaya de les convaincre, en vain.

Il recula, et descendit une marche. Puis il fut prit d'une irrésistible envie de fuir. Il descendit, et partit en courant. Ses pas le menèrent au parc. Là, il s'assit sur un banc pour récupérer. C'était un cauchemar. Personne ne semblait se souvenir de lui, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Mais comment, pourquoi ? La nuit était là, et il était à la rue. Roy rejeta la tête en arrière,et ferma les yeux. Un long moment plus tard, il s'allongea sur le banc pour dormir.

* * *

Son ventre gargouillant le tira de son sommeil le jour suivant. Heureusement, il avait un peu d'argent. Roy alla donc dans un café pour déjeuner. Il réfléchit une nouvelle fois à la situation. 

"_ Ca commencé après mon malaise. Mais je doute d'être resté inconscient suffisamment longtemps pour que ma vie soit bouleversée si vite. Il y a quelque chose de pas naturel là-dessous. Et pour que ça influence le destin de cette manière, ce doit être quelque chose de puissant._"

Son café et son croissant avalés, Roy se rendit une nouvelle fois au Q.G pour en avoir le coeur net. Il trouva Havoc en train d'entrer dans leur bureau.

" Hé Havoc !" appela-t-il.

Jean sortit la tête, et le regarda venir.

" Juste une question : sais-tu qui je suis ?" demanda Roy une fois devant lui.

" Non. On se connaît ?" répondit le blond.

" Normalement oui. Les autres ont là ?"

" Oui. Mais qui êtes-vous ?" demanda le lieutenant.

Roy passa la tête dans le bureau. Tout le reste de l'équipe était là, y compris Riza.

" Est-ce que quelqu'un se souvient de moi ?" lança-t-il.

Tous répondirent par la négative. Roy soupira.

" Vraiment personne ?"

Nouveau non général. Là, c'était le comble. Le colonel Forsdon arriva, et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait.

" En gros, savoir pourquoi tout le monde m'a oublié. Même vous vous ne savez pas qui je suis, je suppose." répondit Roy.

" Non du tout."

" Parfait ! Comment je vais me sortir de cette galère moi ?"

Pour l'instant, il n'avait d'autre choix que de partir. Bradley le regarda s'éloigner depuis une fenêtre, son éternel sourire aux lèvres. Son plan semblait marcher à merveille.

" Je me demande qui c'était ce type." dit Fuery.

" Ouais ! Il sait comment je m'appelle alors que je ne l'ai jamais vu." dit Havoc en s'asseyant.

" Moi aussi il m'a fait le coup hier soir. Sauf que moi il a carrément sorti que j'étais sa petite copine." annonça Riza en croisant les bras.

Les autres rigolèrent, l'air de se dire que Roy était fou. Riza elle, eut une moue un peu déçue. Puis elle alla s'installer à son bureau. Le beau brun la hanta toute la matinée. Roy Mustang ... elle n'avait jamais rencontré d'homme aussi beau. Et il avait l'air si triste, perdu ... peut-être était-il amnésique ? Non, puisqu'il connaissait son nom. Alors pourquoi demandait-il à tout le monde si on se souvenait de lui ?

* * *

Dehors, Roy errait dans les rues, complètement désemparé. Qu'allait-il devenir, seul et oublié de tous ? 

" _Oh mais j'y pense : on a une planque pas loin du centre-villle. Je vais aller y crécher le temps de tirer toute cette histoire au clair._"

Il tourna dans une petite rue, et se rendit au centre. En se chemin, Roy se dit qu'avoir le permis ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, s'il voulait garder ses pieds en bonne santé. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il arriva dans l'immeuble où se trouvait la planque de l'équipe. La clé était planquée à côté de la boîte aux lettres, dans un mince espace. Roy l'attrapa, et entra. Il ouvrit ensuite les fenêtres histoire d'aérer un peu.

" Bon : au moins maintenant j'ai un toit. Du moins tant que les gars ne décident pas de venir y faire un tour. Si j'ai bonne souvenance, on a un peu d'oseille quelque part. Voyons." fit Roy à haute voix.

Il se dirigea près du lit, et souleva une lame de parquet. Bingo. Une bourse assez grosse ma foi s'y trouvait. Roy l'ouvrit, et fit le compte. Avec ce qu'il avait sur lui il pourrait tenir un bon moment. Enfin une bonne nouvelle.

" _Il va me falloir quelques vêtements, et un peu de nourriture. Je suppose que toutes les affaires que j'avais avant se sont envolées. Heureusement qu'avec ma nouvelle maîtrise du feu je n'ai plus besoin de mes gants._" pensa-t-il en remettant l'argent en place.

En effet, lors de son séjour en Thalandis Roy avait rencontré les maîtres du feu locaux. Une ancienne famille qui pouvait manipuler le feu tout comme lui, mais sans cercle, ceci grâce à un tatouage rouge foncé en forme de lion. Roy porta une main à sa poitrine droite, là où se trouvait la marque.

" Bon : je vais commencer par prendre une bonne douche et me changer." décida-t-il en se levant.

Roy sortit donc de l'appartement, en faisant attention que personne ne le voie. Il n'avait pas trop envie qu'on alerte son équipe. Il se rendit dans une boutique, achèta deux pantalons, des sous-vêtements, et un t-hsirt avec une chemise. Quelques instants plus tard, il sortit de la douche, et mits une machine en route avant de s'habiller. Le brun ne savait toujours pas par où commencer pour régler cette histoire. Il farfouilla dans un bureau, et trouva du papier et un crayon. Il s'installa, et prits des notes.

" _Vendredi soir. Je me rends au supermarché du coin, j'y fais un malaise et quand je me réveille, j'apprends que plus personne ne sait qui je suis. Disparu, envolé. Parallèlement, j'ai découvert que le généralissime était un homonculus, de même que sa secrétaire. A tout les coups ça a un rapport avec ce qui m'arrive._"

Quoique ... les homonculus n'étaient certes pas humains, mais ce genre d'exploit était peut-être hors de leur portée. Après tout, qui était capable d'acomplir une telle chose ?

" _Hmm, maintenant que plus personne ne souvient de moi, ça devient plus facile de m'éliminer. Qui me dit que les deux coquilles vides m'ont oublié ? Le souci, c'est que je ne peux le savoir qu'en leur demandant moi-même. Et ce serait se jeter directos dans la gueule de l'homonculus._" songea Roy en entourant le nom de Bradley et Douglas.

Il devait d'abord trouver comment ils avaient réussi à le retirer de la circulation, avant de tenter quoi que ce soit contre eux. Et ça, ce n'était pas gagné. D'autant plus qu'il risquait de se faire dessouder par les autres homonculus. Selon les notes de Maes, ils étaient sept. Sept à vouloir sa mort, ça faisait beaucoup.

" _La seule façon de les reconnaître c'est ce fameux cercle d'ourobouros. En admettant bien sur que j'arrive à le voir. Oh, je pense que quand quelqu'un n'est pas humain on s'en rend bien vite compte._"

Roy jeta un oeil à sa montre d'argent. Midi. Il était temps d'aller s'acheter de quoi manger. Soudain, alors qu'il faisait quelques courses, Roy aperçut Riza venir vers lui.

" _Zut ! Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Je ne vais quand même pas lui mentir, pas à elle ... pourtant je n'ai pas le choix._" se dit-il.

Hélas, il doutait de pouvoir trouver un truc crédible à temps. La chance vint à son secours : un caddie percuta celui de la jeune femme, lui fournissant ainsi l'occasion de s'esquiver.

" Excusez-moi, je ne vous avez pas vu." fit une dame à Riza.

" Y'a pas de mal !" sourit-elle.

Elle tourna la tête vers l'endroit où se trouva Roy quelques instants plus tôt.

" _Où est-il ? J'aimerais bien lui demander comment il s'en sort._" pensa-t-elle.

Riza regarda si elle l'apercevait. Mais Roy avait filé aux caisses. Il sortit du magasin avec un certain soulagement. Si Riza découvrait qu'il utilisait une de leurs planques, il était bon pour coucher dehors. Le brun remonta à son appartement, et rangea ses courses dans le frigidaire.

" _J'ai eu chaud tout à l'heure. Vu qu'elle ne me connaît pas, je ne pense pas qu'elle se serait montrée bien conciliante. Encore que ... enfin mieux vaut éviter de prendre le risque._" pensa Roy.

Il décida de rester à la maison, au moins pour se remettre de tout ça. Peut-être devrait-il aller jeter un oeil à la bibliothèque, voir s'il exsitait une méthode pour faire oublier quelqu'un, et le cas échéant comment y remédier. La bâtisse étant réservé aux alchimistes d'état, mieux valait attendre la nuit pour opérer. Ca pouvait également le protéger contre d'éventuels agresseurs.

* * *

Dans son bureau, Pride discutait avec Envy et Sloth. 

" Maintenant que plus personne d'autre que nous ne se rappelle de l'existence de Mustang, nous pourrons l'éliminer sans danger." dit Pride.

" Je le reconnais, c'était plutôt bien pensé." admit Envy.

" Qui se chargera de lui ?" interrogea Sloth.

" Qui le voudra, l'essentiel est que ce soit fait. Par contre, j'aime autant vous prévenir qu'il est plus fort à présent. Tant au niveau alchimique que physique." avertit Bradley.

" Je serais curieux de voir comment il se défends, dans ce cas." dit Envy avec un sourire carnassier.

" Si ça peut te faire plaisir. Mais méfie-toi : les rumeurs disent qu'il peut désormais transmuter des flammes sans cerles, et d'une grande puissance"

" Encore faut-il qu'il aie l'occasion de se défendre. T'inquiètes, ce sera vite fait bien fait."


	3. Magie et alchimie

**Voilà la suite pour celles qui l'ont réclamée. Continuez à reviewer, et bonne lecture ! **

* * *

La nuit venue, Roy sortit de chez lui pour se rendre à la bibliothèque de Central. La voilà. Pourvu qu'elle contienne ce qu'il cherche. Autrement, il était fichu. Cette bibliothèque avait des sorties de secours ici et là, c'est donc par l'une d'entre elles qu'il entrerait. Roy activa sa marque, et fit fondre la poignée de la porte. Il enflamma une lampe, et s'avança vers les rayons.

" _Je vais en avoir pour la nuit entière, avec tout ce tas de livres. Allons jeter un oeil aux registres, ça raccourcira les recherches._" pensa-t-il.

Roy alla donc voir au bureau des bibliothécaires, et sortit les calepins où étaient consignés tous les livres se trouvant là. Il chercha la catégorie qui correspondait le mieux à son cas. Ca devait concerner un truc relatif à la mémoire. Ensuite, il se rendit au rayon en question. Tout à coup, alors qu'il repassait devant la porte par laquelle il était arrivé, Roy entendit des bruits de bagarres. Il plaça sa lampe dans un coin, et regarda de quoi il s'agissait.

Une jeune femme se faisait agresser par trois loubards. Roy n'hésita pas une seconde. Il sortit, en attrapa un qu'il envoya bouler contre un mur. Les deux autres se rendirent compte de sa présence. Roy bloqua un coup de poings et flanqua un coup de pieds dans le ventre du second. La jeune fille intervint à son tour, mais d'une étrange manière. Des lumières apparurent et touchèrent les voyous. La seconde d'après ils avaient disparus.

Roy se tourna vers elle. Elle s'avança pour se placer sous la lumière d'un lampadaire. Il découvrit qu'elle portait de longs cheveux noirs, avec des yeux de braise. Hormis les siens, Roy n'avait jamais vu des yeux aussi noirs. Elle avait également la peau mate, portait de fins colliers dorés autour du cou, des bracelets du même métal aux poignets. Une robe bordeau constituait sa tenue.

" Merci beaucoup de votre aide." dit-elle.

" De rien, mais que leur avez-vous fait ?" demanda Roy.

" Un petit tour à ma façon. Mais ... je crois que vous avez des ennuis en ce moment." dit-elle.

" Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?" répliqua Roy.

" Ne soyez pas sur la défensive. Je sais que vous avez des problèmes, quelqu'un vous a fait du mal. Je peux vous aider. Mon nom est Djaïna." dit-elle.

" M'aider vous dites ? Comment ça ?"

" Je crois savoir ce qu'on vous a fait. Retrouvez-moi demain matin, ici à la première heure." reprit Djaïna.

Elle s'en alla sans plus de façons. Roy ne savait plus quoi penser. Il entendit soudain des croassements. En se retournant, il découvrit des crapauds sur le sol. Son esprit se refusait à le croire, mais pourtant ... il avait là les agresseurs de Djaïna. Elle les avait métamorphosé en animaux, amis comment avait-elle fait ça? Pour autant qu'il sache, l'alchimie ne permettait pas ce genre de chose. Si cette fille arrivait à ce genre de prodige, peut-être qu'effectivement elle pouvait lui venir en aide.

Le jour suivant, il se rendit au lieu convenu la veille malgré son scepticisme. Djaïna s'y trouvait déjà. Elle lui fit un sourire en guise de bonjour.

" Venez, je vous emmène chez moi." dit-elle.

Roy la suivit. Djaïna le conduisit à travers le parc. Roy découvrit ainsi plusieurs roulottes tout au fonds du grand parc de Central. Il ignorait comlètement que des gens y vivaient. Un vieil homme, assis sur les marches d'une roulotte et appuyé sur une canne les regarda venir. Djaïna lui adressa un sourire qu'il lui rendit. Puis elle s'arrêta devant une autre roulotte, de laquelle une femme imposante sortit.

" Eh bien ! C'est un bien beau jeune homme que tu nous ramène là, Djaïna. Un peu maigrichon peut-être. Et ... hmm ... il a un problème on dirait." dit-elle.

Roy haussa les sourcils. Ca voyait tant que ça qu'il avait des ennuis en ce moment ?

" Oui maman, c'est pour ça que je l'ai amené. Et parce qu'il m'a secourue aussi." dit Djaïna en regardant Roy.

" Oh je vois."

Roy suivit ensuite Djaïna sous une tente. Elle fit asseoir à une table, où se trouvaient deux hommes. L'un d'eux étaient encore un adolescent. Djaïna fit les présentations : il y avait là son père et son petit frère.

" Soyez le bienvenu M. Mustang. Merci d'avoir aidé ma fille." dit le père.

" C'est tout naturel." répondit le colonel.

" Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi Djaïna vous a conduit ici. Nous sommes des bohémiens, une vieille lignée M. Mustang. Nous possédons un savoir complexe, qui mêle magie et alchimie. Et nous savons reconnaître une personne envoûtée quand nous en rencontrons une." expliqua-t-il.

" Envoûtée ? Vous voulez dire que ... qu'on m'a jeté un sort ?" demanda Roy incrédule.

" Quand on ne sait pas c'est dur à croire. Mais oui on vous a ensorcelé. Que vous arrive-t-il en ce moment ?"

" Eh bien ... tout le monde semble m'avoir oublié. C'est comme si je n'avais jamais existé." raconta Roy.

" Hm, le sortilège d'amnésie niveau 3. On y a mit les formes dites-moi. Qu'avez-vous donc fait pour mériter un pareil sort ?" reprit le patriarche.

" J'ai simplement découvert ce qui était pourri au royaume militaire. Ca n'a pas plu aux concernés je suppose."

" Donc on fait croire à tout le monde que vous n'existez pas, afin que vous ne puissiez pas leur nuire."

" Exactement. Et même pour m'éliminer dans la plus grande ignorance." ajouta Roy.

" Je connais le jeteur de sort. Il va vous falloir aller chercher quelques petites choses pour rompre le charme." dit le père.

" Quoi donc ? " questionna le colonel.

" Une mèche de cheveux de cette personne, et aussi ramener ce qu'il a pris de vous, pour qu'il ne puisse pas vous attaquer de nouveau."

" Il m'a pris quelque chose ?" releva Roy.

" Certainement des cheveux. C'est un ingrédient très utilisé en magie." fit Djaïna.

" Il nous faut également une eau très pure, qui ne se trouve qu'au sommet d'une montagne particulière, ainsi que des herbes spéciales. Malheureusement, nous n'en possédons plus." reprit le père.

" Donc je vais devoir aller chercher tout ça." devina Roy.

" NOUS allons chercher tout ça. Je vous accompagne, je sais où se trouve les ingrédients. J'en ferais des provisions également." intervint Djaïna.

" C'est que ... j'ai des ennemis assez ... comment dire ... dangereux sur le dos. Je ne voudrais pas vous mettre en danger." objecta Roy.

" Avec vous et ma magie, nous ne craindrons rien. Avez-vous où loger ?" demanda Djaïna.

" Oui, mais pas de véhicule pour voyager."

" Tant pis. Nous sommes jeunes, nous marcherons. Je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'à la bibliothèque."

" Merci, merci beaucoup pour votre aide." sourit Roy.

" De rien, considérez-ça comme un remerciement pour avoir secouru ma fille. Nous avons une petite fête demain, venez donc vous joindre à nous." proposa le père.

" Avec plaisir ! J'ai bien besoin de me distraire en ce moment."

Djaïna et Roy sortirent de la tente. Ils traversèrent le camp, sous le regard curieux des bohémiens. Les pleurs d'un enfant attirèrent soudain leur attention. Roy vit une petite fille pleurer devant un arbre où était coincé un ballon. Roy se dirigea vers elle à petites foulées.

" C'est ta balle qui est là-haut ?" demanda-t-il en s'accroupissant.

" Voui !"

" Bon, je vais aller te la chercher."

Il grimpa avec agilité à l'arbre, et récupéra le jouet de l'enfant. Il la lui tendit ensuite.

" Comment t'appelle-tu ma belle ?" demanda-t-il.

" Lola."

" Comme ça ?" reprit-il en faisant apparaître son nom en lettres de feu.

" Wooooh ! Tu fais de la magie toi aussi ?" demanda Lola émerveillée.

" En quelque sorte. Ca va mieux ?"

" Vi !"

Et Lola le serra contre elle, à sa grande surprise. Néanmoins il lui rendit son étreinte.

" Dis donc, il est très mignon l'étranger." fit une fille à côté de Djaïna.

" En plus il a l'air d'aimer les enfants. Surtout ne lâche pas !" ajouta une autre.

" De quoi je me mêle ! Retournez à vos chaudrons avant que je vous change en pie, toutes les deux !" s'exclama Djaïna.

" Oh bon ! Si tu le veux pas je le prends moi !" reprit la première.

Roy revint vers elles, et les deux filles lui sourirent. Il leur rendit leur sourire, puis repartit avec Djaïna.

" Il est encore plus beau quand il sourit !" s'exclama une des filles, rêveuse.

Roy et la bohémienne traversèrent le parc. Un chien qui était familier à Roy fit soudain irruption devant eux. Il attrapa une balle dans sa gueule, et regarda les deux bipèdes.

" _Hayate ! S'il est là ça veut dire que Riza n'est pas loin._" songea Roy.

En effet, sa maîtresse arriva quelques instants après. Elle dit bonjour au colonel. Puis elle remarqua Djaïna à ses côtés. Riza la salua également.

" Tu ... vous ne travaillez pas aujourd'hui ?" demanda Roy.

" Non. C'est un de mes rares jours de congé." répondit-elle.

" Ah oui. Bon euh ... ben bon repos alors."

" Merci."

Ils s'éloignèrent. Riza soupira. Il était évident qu'un homme aussi séduisant ne restait pas célibataire bien longtemps.

" _Allons, tu tire peut-être des conclusions hâtives. En même temps, avec une beauté pareille à ses côtés il ne résistera pas beaucoup de temps._" se dit-elle en les regardant s'éloigner.

" Qui était-ce ?" interrogea Djaïna.

" Ma petite amie." répondit Roy d'un air triste.

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Elle ne devait pas se rappeler de lui. Roy soupira. Il avait tellement envie de prendre Riza dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Il leur avait fallu un temps fou pour se déclarer, et maintenant il n'était plus qu'un étranger pour elle. Chouette situation. Djaïna et Roy se séparèrent à la bibliothèque.

" Vous m'avez dit que vous viviez dans une planque des militaires. Si jamais ils vous découvrent, vous pourrez toujours venir chez nous." proposa Djaïna.

" Je ne veux surtout pas m'imposer." fit Roy.

" Pensez-vous ! N'hésitez pas surtout."

" Entendu, merci encore."

Il s'éloigna. En arrivant chez lui, il découvrit que la porte était ouverte. Oh oh.

Roy entra avec précaution. A première vue, rien d'anormal. Le brun se tenait cependant sur ses gardes. Tout à coup, Havoc surgit de nulle part, arme au poing.

" Ah c'est toi !" fit Roy un peu soulagé.

" Comment connaissez-vous cet appart' ?" demanda le lieutenant.

" Si je te le disais, je suis pas sûr que tu me croirais." répondit Roy.

" Voulez-vous bien cessez de me tutoyer ? On est pas potes que je sache !" s'exclama Jean.

" Normalement si, mais vu que tu ... vous m'avez oublié ... enfin je suppose que je vais devoir partir." devina Roy.

" Bien vu. Je devrais surtout vous faire arrêter, cet endroit est réservé aux militaires de Central."

" Ouais je suis au courant. Il vous est même réservé, c'est moi qui l'ai déniché." dit Roy en croisant les bras.

" Perdu, c'est mon supérieur qui l'a trouvé. Allez, les mains en l'air."

" C'est bien ce que je dis." soupira Roy en levant les mains.

Jean s'avança pour lui passer les menottes. Vif comme la foudre, Roy lui fit une prise, et il tomba lourdement sur le sol.

" Navré Jean." dit-il.

Avant que l'autre ne puisse comprendre, Roy l'assomma. Il rassembla ensuite le peu d'affaire qu'il avait, quelques provisions qu'il jeta dans un grand sac, et il sortit. Roy n'eut d'autre choix que de se rendre chez Djaïna. Cette dernière le vit à l'autre bout du parc, et alla à sa rencontre.

" Me suis fait virer de chez moi." annonça-t-il avec un sourire penaud.

Djaïna sourit, puis l'entraîna vers la roulotte de ses parents. Ils l'accueillirent chaleureusement. La mère de la jeune fille transmuta un lit, et lui montra un coin d'armoire où il pourrait mettre ses affaires. En échange, Roy partagea ses provisions avec eux.

Dans l'appartement, Jean reprit connaissance. Il s'assit et se frotta la tête.

" Putain de merde ! C'est un rapide celui-là." dit-il.

Il se releva, verrouilla la planque et fila au Q.G avertir les autres. En chemin il croisa Riza.

" Tiens salut Havoc ! T'es bien pressé." dit-elle.

" Y'a de quoi ! Figure-toi que j'ai surpris le type d'hier dans notre planque près du centre." annonça Jean.

" Ah oui ? Mais d'où la connaissait-il ?" s'étonna Riza.

" J'en sais rien. Toujours est-il qu'il m'a mis K.O avant de décamper. L'a pas touché à l'oseille heureusement."

Riza se demanda si elle devait dire qu'elle l'avait vu sortir du parc. Après un instant de réflexion, elle décida que non. Jean la salua et repartit, la laissant songeuse.

" _C'est bizarre, personne en dehors de notre équipe ne connaissait cet endroit. Se pourrait-il ... qu'il soit effectivement militaire ? Dans ce cas comment se fait-il que personne n'en aie entendu parler ?_" se demanda-t-elle.

Etrange. Vraiment étrange. Bizarre même. J'ai dit bizarre moi ? Comme c'est bizarre. Riza se résigna à rentrer chez elle, Hayate marchant à quelques pas devant elle.

* * *

**Roy : Bon, y'a une lueur d'espoir on dirait. Quand je pense que tout le monde m'a oublié ! Merci beaucoup Serleena !**

**Moi : Allons, rassure-toi ça ne va pas durer. Juste la majeure partie de la fic.**

**Roy : C'est fou ce que je suis rassuré.**

**Moi : T'avoueras que je suis pas particulièrement sadique ! Y'en a qui sont pires !**

**Roy : Ouais là t'as pas tort.**

**Moi : Alors fais-moi confiance. Pis tu sais bien que je préfère les happy-ends. Le vrai monde nous offre assez d'horreurs comme ça, moi je mets du bonheur dans mes fics.**

**Roy : Bonne idée. Allez les filles, on se relâche pas pour les reviews ! Courage ! Et merci !**


	4. Le camp en danger

**Vali la suite pour les gentilles lectrices qui l'ont réclamée ! Les autres seront punies : pas de bisou de Roy. Bonne mecture !**

**Roy : Tu pourrais quand même me demander mon avis pour cette histoire de bisous !**

**Moi : C'est ça ou je te flanque dans la pire galère que je puisse trouver. Et crois-moi j'ai de l'imagination.**

**Roy : pourquoi personne y m'aime TT ?**

* * *

Djaïna entra dans la chambre où Roy dormait. La couverture était baissée jusqu'à la taille, révélant sa musculature. La jeune bohémienne rougit à cette vue tentante. Roy avait tout l'air d'un ange, ou plutôt un dieu, ainsi plongé dans le sommeil. Hélas pour elle, son coeur était déjà pris. Elle prit ce qu'elle avait à prendre, et s'en alla avec un soupir. Une heure plus tard, le brun ouvrit les yeux.

" Hmmm ! " fit-il en s'étirant.

Il s'habilla, et sortit de la roulotte. Tout le monde semblait déjà levé depuis un moment. Roy se demanda où était Djaïna. Elle était son seul point de repère ici.

" Ta mère m'a dit que tu avais ramené un étranger." dit une vieille dame à Djaïna.

" Oui grand-mère. Il a été envoûté selon notre savoir. Nous partirons demain chercher ce qu'il faut pour rompre le sortilège." répondit la jeune fille.

La grand-mère nettoyait une poêle. Roy aperçut la bohémienne par la fenêtre de la roulotte. Il s'approcha, et posa les mains sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

" Bonjour !" lança-t-il gaiement.

Il fit sursauter l'aïeule, qui vive commme l'éclair lui assena un coup de poêle dans la figure. Roy tomba à la renverse.

" Grand-mère !" s'exclama Djaïna les mains autour de la bouche.

" Eh bien quoi ! A-t-on idée de faire ainsi sursauter le pauvre monde ?" répliqua la grand-mère.

Djaïna sortit en courant, et se précipita vers Roy qui vérifiait que son nez était toujours intact. Il l'était par miracle, en revanche il saignait abondamment.

" Je suis vraiment désolée ! Viens par là que je te soigne." dit Djaïna en l'aidant à se relever.

Elle le conduisit à sa roulotte. Sa mère Norah demanda ce qui s'était passé.

" Grand-mère lui a souhaité le bonjour à sa façon." expliqua Djaïna en épongeant le sang sous le nez du brun.

Puis à l'aide d'une formule arrêta l'hémorragie.

" Ca va mieux ?" demanda Norah.

" Voui ! Mais rappelez-moi de lui bonjour de loin la prochaine fois." répondit Roy en remuant le nez.

La grand-mère fit justement son entrée.

" Je suis vraiment désolée jeune homme. Vous m'avez surprise, c'est tout." dit-elle.

" Pardon de vous avoir effrayée dans ce cas." dit-il.

" Je dois aller au marché faire des courses, tu veux venir ?" demanda Djaïna.

" Oui d'accord."

Ils sortirent tous les deux.

" Ta fille a vraiment bon goût ma petite. " fit la gand-mère en les regardant s'éloigner.

" Oui, ça j'avoue que Roy est très séduisant."

* * *

Nos deux amis arrivèrent en ville. Djaïna avait besoin de certains ingrédients pour leurs potions et tout le reste, en plus de nourriture. Alors qu'ils faisaient tranquillement leurs achats, Roy vit soudain un éclat bleu au-dehors. 

" _Aïe. Breda et Falman. Faudrait pas qu'ils me voient._" songea-t-il.

Il rejoignit Djaïna pour l'informer de la proximité des deux militaires.

" Hm, ils ne nous aiment pas beaucoup nous non plus. D'après eux on a rien à faire dans un endroit public." dit-elle en attrapant une boîte de conserve.

" Ceux-là ne sont pas méchants. Mais évitons tout de même un affrontement." préconisa Roy.

" J'en fais mon affaire ne t'inquiètes pas."

Djaïna se rendit près de la vitre du magasin pour les voir. Quand ils furent dans son champ de vision, elle récita une formule à voix basse. Les soldats secouèrent la tête comme si un insecte les importunaient, et partirent.

" Que leur as-tu fait ?" interrogea Roy.

" Un petit sortilège d'amnésie, un peu comme le tien, mais à très court terme. Ca va nous donner le temps de rentrer." expliqua-t-elle.

Ils passèrent à la caisse, et s'en allèrent. Du haut d'un toit, un adolescent les suivait du regard, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Il les suivit de toit en toit, pour voir où ils allaient. Envy se métamorphosa en oiseau pour être plus discret. Ainsi, il découvrit le camp des bohémiens. Satisfait, il se rendit au Q.G rapporter sa découverte.

" Un camp dans le jardin public ?" fit Sloth en classant des papiers.

" Je vois ce que c'est. Des bohémiens sont installés là. Je vais envoyer une troupe les en déloger." annonça Pride.

" Formidable ! Je m'occuperais de Mustang." fit Envy.

" A ta guise."

Pendant ce temps, loin de se douter de ce qui les attendait, les bohémiens préparaient leur fête. Roy les aidait à accrocher les lampions, et à dresser la table.

" Vas-y tends la corde !" lui dit le frère de Djaïna.

Roy tira, et noua la corde à un des poteaux dressés pour l'occasion. Puis il descendit de l'échelle. Ca leur prit tout l'après-midi de tout mettre en place.

" Hé Roy ! Si tu pouvais aller chercher de l'eau à la pompe pas loin, tu serais vraiment adorable." fit Norah ne lui tendant deux seaux.

" Bien sûr, j'y vais tout de suite." dit-il.

Il prit les deux seaux et s'éloigna. La pompe à eau était à quelques mètres. Roy posa un premier seau sous le robinet, et tourna la manivelle pour faire couler le liquide.

" Bonsoir." entendit-il.

" Riza ?"

La jeune femme se tenait devant lui, accompagnée de son chien comme toujours. Roy était enbarrassé. Sûr qu'elle était au courant pour la planque. L'équipe voulait certainement l'interroger. Et quoi qu'il puisse dire, ils ne le croiraient pas. De plus, pas question qu'il lui dise où il se trouvait, autrement les militaires risquaient de débarquer pour cueillir les bohémiens.

" Vous venez souvent ici on dirait." dit Riza.

" Euh ... on peut dire ça oui."

Son premier seau était rempli, et il plaça le second en dessous.

" Excusez-moi si je suis indiscrète mais ... c'est pourquoi faire ces deux seaux ?" demanda-t-elle.

Aïe. La question à mille cenz. Qu'allait-il pouvoir inventer ? Vite Roy, une idée... mais pas n'importe quoi non plus.

" Je ... connais un ami qui habite par ici, il n'a pas l'eau courante. Alors je vais en chercher pour lui."

" Oh. Euh ... autre chose : que faisiez-vous dans notre planque ?" continua Riza.

Roy se releva, prêt à couper court à la conversation, quand il vit derrière elle un détachement de militaires se diriger vers le fonds du parc. Et ils n'étaient certainement pas là pour cueillir des champignons ou des châtaignes. C'était pas la saison de toute façon. Riza aussi fut surprise de les voir là. Que pouvaient-ils bien faire dans le parc ? Elle vit également Roy courir comme un dératé à leur suite.

" Viens Hayate." dit-elle.

Le chien suivit sa maîtresse en galopant à ses côtés. Le colonel s'arrêta derrière un chêne. Un des soldats sommait les bohémiens de déguerpir d'ici.

" Nous sommes chez nous ici. On ne fait rien de mal, pas question qu'on s'en aille." dit un homme.

" Cet endroit est un lieu public, vous n'avez rien à faire là." répliqua le soldat.

" Ben si c'est un lieu public, on a le droit d'y être justement." fit quelqu'un.

Les bohémiens sourirent à cette remarque. Hélas elle ne plus pas du tout au militaire.

" Suffit ! Vous dégagez d'ici ou on vous abat comme des lapins."

" Essayez toujours !" lui rétorqua-t-on.

Le chef du détachement ordonna à sa troupe de les mettre en joue. Voyant les fusils pointés sur eux, les bohémiens tendirent les mains vers eux, et tous ensemble prononcèrent une phrase dans leur curieux sabir. Les fusils furent entouré d'une multitude de petites étoiles, avant de se retrouver changés en râteau, en pelle, en balai, ou en simple bâton.

" Ils ont de drôles d'armes pour chasser le lapin." fit une adolescente.

" Ca les feuilles mortes vont trembler de peur en les voyant !" ajouta son voisin.

Ulcéré, le chef des soldats sortit alors son arme de service. Mais avant qu'il puisse tirer, un mur de feu jaillit. Il prit la forme d'un cobra géant.

" Partez d'ici ! " tonna la bête.

Sa queue enflammée claqua, menaçant de les griller comme du jambon. Les soldats reculèrent. C'est pas avec un râteau ou un balai qu'ils allaient pouvoir se défendre. Le serpent cracha du feu, ce qui les décida à débarrasser le plancher. Et vite encore. Une fois les bleus hors course, le serpent disparu.

" _Roy ? C'est lui qui a fait ça ? _" pensa Djaïna en le découvrant près des arbres.

Riza avait assisté à toute la scène. La démonstration du brun l'avait plus qu'impressionnée. Son alchimie était visiblement puissante.

" Tu ne devrais pas rester ici." fit Roy en la rejoignant.

Riza le dévisagea sans répondre.

" Et s'il te plaît, ne dis rien de ce que tu as vu." ajouta-t-il en lui prenant la main.

Riza se sentir rougir, surtout quand il porta sa main à ses lèvres.

" Je compte sur toi. Allez file à présent."

Riza obéit malgré elle. Roy se rappela qu'i avait laissé ses seaux près de la pompe. Il décida d'aller les chercher. Ils étaient toujours là bien sûr. Soudain, quelque chose le frappa assez violemment, et il tomba à terre. Roy distingua une arme dirigée contre lui. Son pieds jaillit aussitôt, et désarma l'adversaire. Il se releva d'une pirouette. Roy se trouvait en face d'un soldat, à en juger par son uniforme.

" Ca va, je t'ai reconnu homonculus." dit Roy.

L'autre parut surpris, puis afficha un sourire narquois tout en reprenant son apparence normale.

" Comment as-tu deviné ?" demanda Envy.

" T'as peut-être un bon camouflage, il n'empêche que ta connaissance du milieu que tu infiltre est assez limitée, voire insuffisante." répondit Roy.

" Quoi ?"

" Réfléchis : le détachement vient de partir, théoriquement tu es censé t'y trouver. De plus, comment savais-tu que j'étais ici ?"

" Hmm ! T'es aussi mignon qu'intelligent toi dis donc ! fit Envy en croisant les bras.

C'était lui ou l'homonculus prenait une pose aguichante ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il bondit vers lui. Roy esquiva d'un bond, avant de parer les coups de pieds et de poings de l'adolescent.

" Tu te défends pas mal dis donc !" commenta Envy en se réceptionnant.

" T'as encore rien vu !"

Roy lança à ce moment-là une hélice enflammée qui sectionna un bonne partie de ses branches, pardon de ses cheveux. Ensuite, ce fut un véritable déluge de braises qu'Envy reçut sur le râble. Roy termina par une bonne tornade de feu, qui calcina l'homonculus. Il pensa en avoit fini avec lui, quand Envy se reconstitua rapidement et fondit sur lui. Il plaqua Roy au sol.

" C'est on ne peut plus excitant de t'affronter !" dit-il.

Roy vit avec horreur qu'Envy approchait son visage du sien, et qu'il l'embrassait.

" _BERK ! _" pensa-t-il.

Sa réaction alla au-delà de sa pensée. Roy s'enflamma au sens premier du mot, réduisant une fois encore l'homonculus en cendres. Puis Roy roula sur le côté et se redressa. Il essuya sa bouche, dégoûté.

" Beeeuuh ! Il est pas bien ce gosse, chuis hétéro moi nan mais sans blague !" dit-il.

" Je saurais bien te convertir." entendit-il.

OH NON ! Il est encore là ? Roy se retourna, pour découvrir Envy qui le regardait d'un air gourmand. Roy eut l'impression d'être une proie devant un prédateur. L'homonculus lui sauta à nouveau dessus. Roy roula et se remit debout. Un arc de feu coupa la tête d'Envy. Le colonel hésitait à retourner au campement. Pas questionde ramener ce ... ce ... chose là-bas. Tiens le voilà qui se relève.

" Rawr ! T'es tout feu tout flamme mon chaud lapin !" dit-il.

" OO !!! _Quelque chose me dit que je suis mal barré !_" pensa Roy, horrifié.

( Roy : Sors-moi de là ! Moi : quoi c'est amusant ! Roy : ben je t'en prie, prends ma place ! Moi : hé ho ! J'y peux rien si personne te résiste. Roy : c'est ça ou je viens plus chez toi. Moi : oïch, faut que je fasse quelque chose alors ! )

Un long moment passa sans qu'aucun d'eux ne fasse un mouvement. Tout à coup, un éclair percuta Envy qui tomba à la reverse. Quand il se redressa, il avait deux grandes oreilles de lapin, et les dents qui vont avec. Roy eut un mal fou à se retenir de rire.

" Mais f'est quoi fa ?" s'exclama Envy en découvrant une oreille qui lui retombait sur la figure.

Il sentit qu'il était assis sur un truc inconfortable. L'adolescent y porta une main, pour découvrir une queue en pompon.

" AAAAAAH ! " cria-t-il.

Même ses pieds étaient ceux d'un lapin. Envy regarda en direction de Roy, qui était tout rouge à force de ne pas rire. Djaïna se tenait à côté de lui. Inquiète de ne pas le voir revenir, elle était allée le chercher.

" Rends-moi mon affarence tout de fuite toi !" s'écria Envy en la montrant du doigt.

" Sinon quoi ? Tu va me grignoter les habits ?" répliqua Djaïna.

Cette fois, Roy explosa de rire. L'homonculus se releva d'un bond, et voulut courir vers eux. Mais avec ses grands peids il se tartina en beauté.

" Fe refiendrais fous allez foir !" dit-il en se sauvant, et en tombant tous les deux mètres.

Roy avait les larmes aux yeux, il remercia Djaïna, et ils rentrèrent au camp.

* * *

**Moi : c'est bon, ça te va comme fin ?**

**Roy: Ouihihihihi ! Envy en lapin, c'est trop fort mwahahahahaha !**

**Moi : Bah tu vois, je te laisse pas dans le pétrin mwa, chuis une auteuse sympa.**

**Roy : C'est vrai. Ca mérite un bisou d'ailleurs.**

**Moi : YAAAAAAHHOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUU !**

**Lui saute dessus, et il me fait un gros SMACK ! A la prochaine !**


	5. Les montagnes du Céor

**Waaah ! Contente que ça vous plaise ! Au fait, pendant que j'y pense ... ROOOOOOYYYYY !**

**Roy : Oui ?**

**Moi : Pourrais-tu me rendre un service ?**

**Roy : Ca dépends quoi.**

**Moi : Ben, tu sais Akabane-girl ... Mais reviens ici !**

**Roy part se cacher sous mon lit : Naon elle va me manger !**

**Moi : Mais non ! Pis je suis là moi. Allez, fais-lui juste un bisou, elle sera contente et elle te fera plus peur.**

**Roy : C'est vrai ? **

**Moi : Oui. **

**Roy : Bon. Smack. Voilà.**

**Moi : Très bien. Et Akabane-girl, sois gentille de ne plus lui faire peur, au pauvre petit.**

* * *

Le lendemain, Roy constata que les bohémiens levaient le camp. Il en demanda la raison à Norah.

" C'est plus prudent pour nous. Nous avons chassé les soldats une fois, mais ils reviendront en force. Combien de temps croyez-vous que nous pourrons tenir, nous pauvre famille face à un bataillon ?" répondit Norah.

Roy reconnut la valeur de cet argument. Il alla ensuite aider Djaïna à préparer leur voyage.

" Comment feras-tu pour retrouver les tiens s'ils s'en vont ?" questionna-t-il.

" Je sais où ils se rendent, ne t'en fait pas. Bon : je crois que nous pouvons y aller nous aussi !" annonça-t-elle en regardant leur paquet.

Ils aidèrent ensuite le reste de la famille à plier bagage, puis chacun partit de son côté après des au revoir attendrissants. Roy et Djaïna se rendirent à la gare. Ils devaient se rendre dans les montagnes du Céor, qui étaient une frontière naturelle avec un petit pays. Selon la magicienne, l'eau dont ils auraient besoin pour rompre l'enchantement se trouvait au sommet de l'une d'elles. Autrement dit, ils auraient un peu d'escalade à faire.

Le train siffla, puis se mit en route. Assit à côté de la fenêtre, Roy se posait des questions :

" _Que va-t-il se passer quand le sort sera rompu ? Les autres vont-ils comprendre qu'ils m'ont oublié ? _"

Djaïna lui avoua qu'elle n'en savait rien : c'était la première fois qu'elle était confrontée à ce genre de cas.

* * *

Entre-temps, Envy était revenu au manoir, où les autres homonculus l'attendaient. Il avait beau changer de forme, ses caractéristiques de lapin ne disparaissaient pas. Pour éviter d'être ridicule devant les autres, il tenta de passer par ailleurs. Peine perdue.

" Mais !" fit Sloth en le découvrant.

" T'as trouvé quelque chose maman ?" demanda Wrath.

" ENVY ?!" s'exclama l'homonculus de la paresse.

" Shhht !"

Les autres vinrent voir ce qui se passait. Sloth qui élevait la voix, ça devait mériter le déplacement. Quand il découvrirent de quoi il retournait, leur mâchoire en tomba par terre et leur yeux firent un saut à l'élastique horizontal.

" Pfffrrrtt !" fit Lust.

" WOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !" fit Wrath.

Il fut rejoint par Gluttonny, Lust et Sloth. Même Pride ne put rester impassible. Les cinq homonculus rièrent à se faire dessus. Envy résista tant bien que mal au désir de leur démolir la tête. Il en avait assez de tomber. Ces éclats de rire intriguèrent Dante qui vint voir ce qui se passait. En découvrant l'aîné des homonculus son chignon fit un saut périlleux.

" Mais que t'es-t-il arrivé ?" demanda-t-elle.

" F'est une foutue bohéfienne qui m'a fait fa." répondit Envy.

" Viens par là que t'arrange ça."

L'homonculus la suivait en sautillant, accentuant l'hilarité des autres. Il se tenaient les uns aux autres pour ne pas tomber.

" Houhouhou ! J'avais jamais autant rigolé de ma vie ! Envy, le lapin bondissant ! On s'en souviendra !" fit Lust, écroulée de rire.

" Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas immortaliser ça ! Personne n'a un appareil photo par hasard ?" demanda Sloth.

" Non ! Toutes façons Envy nous casserait la tête si jamais on s'avisait de prendre une photo de lui comme ça." dit Wrath en essuyant ses yeux.

" Avec tout ça, je parie qu'il n'a même pas pu tuer Mustang." dit Pride.

" Ah ben ça me semble évident !" reprit Lust.

" Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à y aller avec Gluttony." ordonna Pride.

" Rien du tout ! J'ai pas envie de me retrouver comme Envy ! Ou pire."

Elle avait raison, car malgré tous ses efforts, Dante ne parvint pas à rendre Envy comme avant. Ce dernier était fou de rage, et hurlait qu'il allait tuer cette bohémienne de ses deux. Il alla dans sa chambre, prit un manteau à capuche, et sortit en claquant la porte du manoir, ignorant les gloussements de rire des autres.

* * *

Roy et Djaïna étaient pour leur part arrivés près des montagnes du Céor. Ils décidèrent de louer une voiture pour commencer leur ascension.

" Nous en avons pour un moment à grimper." avertit Djaïna.

" T'aurais pas un sort en boutique pour que ça aille plus vite ?" demanda Roy.

" Si, mais apprends qu'à vaincre sans péril on triomphe sans gloire." répliqua-t-elle.

" C'est ça ! Sauf que moi je sais pas conduire !"

" Ben on va prendre un chauffeur !"

Donc, nos deux amis faisaient vaillamment route vers le sommet, sans se douter de ce qui les y attendait (gnihihi ). Un bruit d'explosion leur parvint soudain. Le chauffeur pila aussitôt, envoyant Djaïna faire une bise à la boîte à gant.

" Désolé." dit-il.

" Oé ..."

Le chauffeur fit un rapide demi-tour, et alla se garer près d'une caverne.

" Merde ! Ce sont encore ces deux villagesqui s'affrontent !" dit le chauffeur.

" De quoi ? " demanda Roy.

" Dans ces montagnes vivent deux villages très anciens, qui ont coutume de se fracasser régulièrement la tête. Vaudrait mieux redescendre." répondit le chauffeur.

" T'en pense quoi Djaïna ?" interrogea Roy.

" Nous avons besoin de cette eau. On y va, ne nous attendez pas !" décida-t-elle.

Tous deux sortirent du véhicule, sous l'air ahuri du chauffeur qui se disait qu'ils étaient fous. Roy et son amie faisaient bien attention de ne pas se faire découvrir. Quand ils trouvèrent des soldats, chacun les neutralisa à sa façon : Roy sectionna le canon de leur arme avec un arc de feu, Djaïna les changea en autre chose. Ensuite, le colonel dut les assommer pour qu'ils puissent passer. Ils naviguèrent ainsi d'un camp à l'autre, en prenant bien garde ne pas se faire tirer dessus. Djaïna avait d'ailleurs prévu une protection magique. Vers midi, ils firent une pause, sur une corniche qui surplombait les deux camps. Roy surveillait leurs mouvements avec des jumelles, Djaïna sortait les provisions de son sac.

" Tiens, une peu de poulet." dit-elle en lui tendant un morceau.

Deux secondes plus tard retentit un grand cri :

" WAAAAILLLEEEEE !"

" Oh pardon désolé ! Je voulais pas ..." fit Roy.

" Arrière cannibale !" s'exclama Djaïna en se tenant la main.

Elle souffla sur son petit doigt, que Roy venait gentiment de croquer.

" Mais puisque je te dis que j'ai pas fait exprès ! J'ai pas vu que ton petit doigt était là !" reprit Roy en essayant de ne pas rire.

" 'tain t'as des jumelles et t'es même pas foutu de voir un doigt à deux centimètres de ton visage ? "

" Moins fort ! Avec la gueulante que t'a poussé y'a dix secondes, on a dû t'entendre jusqu'au Q.G de Central !" fit Roy.

" Et à qui la faute ?"

Roy décida quand même de bouger, histoire qu'ils ne se fassent pas surprendre. Bien lui en pris, car deux hommes armés débarquèrent. Roy les chassa à coup de flammèches, puis lui et son amie reprirent leur déjeuner. Quand ils eurent fini, la bohémienne consulta sa carte pour savoir où s'orienter. Ils se remirent ensuite en marche. Sauf qu'un groupe de six hommes les encerclèrent.

" Halte-là !" fit l'un d'eux, un barbu.

" Je te demanderais qu'une chose Djaïna : si tu peux leur ôter leur arme de mains, je m'occupe d'eux." fit Roy.

" Ca marche."

Elle prononça une formule, et tous les fusils s'envolèrent. Roy réagit aussi sec, et entreprit la distribution de ses célèbres châtaignes maison. En plus il faisait une promo : double ration pour le même prix. Un quart d'heure plus tard, leurs assaillants étaient par terre, à contempler le ciel et les nuages. C'est beau la vie.

" C'est impressionnant ce que tu fais." commenta Djaïna.

" Ca s'appelle des arts martiaux, j'ai appris ça y'a un p'tit bout de temps déjà." expliqua Roy.

" Ah d'accord ! Bon, on continue, la source n'est plus très loin."

Nos deux amis arrivèrent sur un plateau, pour le moment désert. Roy attrapa Djaïna par l'épaule.

" Attends. C'est trop tranquille, je n'aime pas ça." dit-il.

Il grimpa sur une corniche assez haute. Effectivement, un tireur était embusqué là. Roy s'en approcha silencieusement. Soudain, il se rendit compte de son ombre pouvait le trahir. Hélas, il était trop tard. Le tireur se retourna vif comme l'éclair. Roy se jeta sur le côté au moment où le coup partit. Puis tendant la main il fit fondre l'arme.

" Mais que ..." fit l'autre en voyant son engin inutile.

" Je ne suis pas là pour te tuer. Je ne suis même pas d'ici. Je ne veux qu'une chose : me rendre à la source dans le coin." dit Roy.

" Menteur ! Tous les gens du village Heakson ne sont que des menteurs !" siffla le tireur.

" Sauf que je ne viens pas de ce village." reprit Roy.

Peine perdue. Il ne le croyait pas, et se jeta sur lui. Roy para son attaque avec une clé au bras, qui le fit chuter sur le dos.

" T'es bouché ou stupide ? Je suis un étranger." dit le brun.

Son adversaire se dégagea et lança un coup de pieds, facilement paré par le colonel. Ce dernier vit briller une lame. Allons bon. Roy esquiva les coups de couteau, avant d'attraper le poignet de son adversaire et de lui ôter son arme.

" Bon t'as fini dis ?" demanda Roy.

Apparemment non. Le tireur se jeta à nouveau sur lui. Cette fois, Roy lui attrapa le bras et le fit ainsi se pencher en avant.

" Dernier avertissement : ou tu calme ou je te casse le bras ! Je ne viens ni d'un côté, ni de l'autre !" prévint Roy.

La douleur empêcha son ennemi de lui répondre.

" J'ai rien entendu !" reprit Roy en forçant.

" Ok d'accord ! Tu ... tu peux passer !" céda-t-il.

" J'espère bien ! Et méfie-toi : si tu tente quoi que ce soit, je te casse."

Roy le fit tomber en avant, et s'éloigna à reculons, pour garder un oeil sur lui. Quand il revint en bas, Djaïna lui sauta au cou, à sa grande surprise.

" Roy ! J'ai eu peur en entendant le coup de feu !" dit-elle.

" Il s'en est fallu de peu en effet. Mais je suis arrivé à le calmer, du moins je l'espère." répondit le colonel.

Djaïna lui sourit, et le relâcha. Ils reprirent leur marche, Roy surveillant les alentours. La source n'était plus très loin à présent, et ils s'éloignaient du lieu de conflit.

" La voilà." annonça la bohémienne.

" C'est très joli ici." décréta Roy.

" Nous pouvons nous y reposer, la marche a été fatiguante."

Roy s'allongea dans l'herbe bien verte, pendant que la jeune fille prélevait un peu d'eau. Elle vint ensuite s'asseoir près de lui. Le colonel avait fermé les yeux, et pensait à sa chère Riza. Elle lui manquait, il voulait la serrer contre lui et l'embrasser jusqu'à plus soif ... Djaïna elle, le contemplait songeuse :

" _Quel dommage qu'il soit déjà pris. Enfin c'est ça les beaux mecs, c'est comme les toilettes toujours occupés. Dire qu'elle ne se rappelle même pas de lui._"

Elle finit par s'allonger à son tour. Roy ouvrit légèrement les yeux, regardant les nuages défiler.

"_ Les homonculus n'ont sûrement pas abadonné la partie. Au fait, ça se tue comment ça ? Le premier que j'ai combattu m'avait l'air coriace. Peut-être Edward le sait, il sait tellement de choses ce gosse ... raaah, je vais obligé de lui demander de l'aide à ce microbe ! C'est lourd la vie des fois !_" pensa Roy avec une goutte sur le côté de la tête.

Il soupira. Enfin, si ça lui permettait d'être généralissime à la place du généralissime ( _Ndla : ça vous rapelle rien ?_) il pouvait bien faire ce sacrifice. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il décréta que la pause était finie.

" _Mince, j'étais bien moi là, à côté de lui._" songea Djaïna.

Elle dut quand même se lever et le suivre. Soudain, le pieds de la jeune fille glissa, et elle chuta. Roy la retint, mais il fut entraîné par son poids. Ils dévalèrent une pente, avant d'atterrir dans un coin d'herbe.

" Ouh ! Rien de cassé ?" demanda Roy.

" Non, juste des égratignures ..."

En se relevant ils découvrirent un troupeau de bouquetins qui paissait là. Et ils n'avaient pas l'air ravis de les voir, vu que l'un d'eux baissait la tête et grattait le sol. Les autres firent de même.

" Oh mer ..." commença Djaïna.

Roy attrapa son poignet, l'entraîna à sa suite et le troupeau avec. Ils coururent aussi vite qu'il purent dans la montagne. Tout à coup ...

" Oh non un glacier ! On ne pas continuer !" s'exclama Djaïna.

" Si justement ! Prends ton sac et assis-toi dessus !" dit Roy.

Ils dévalèrent la pente de glace pile quand le troupeau les rejoignait.

" Je me demande ce qui nous attends en bas." fit Djaïna.

" Moi ... pas vraiment. Suis pas trop curieux." répondit Roy mal à l'aise.

" En tout cas, je trouverais ça marrant si j'étais sûre qu'on ne risque rien à l'arrivée." reprit la bohémienne.

" On va pas tarder à le savoir."

En effet, quelques mètres plus tard il aperçurent un lac derrière des arbres. C'était justement les arbres qui inquiétait Roy. Il eut le réflexe de serrer les jambes ( _Ndla : hé hé ... vieux gag mais toujours marrant )._ Précaution inutile, car le glacier se terminait par un tremplin naturel. Roy et Djaïna le franchirent, et passèrent au-dessus des arbres en un beau vol plané. Qui se termina par un magnifique saut dans le lac.

" Ben c'était sympathique en fin de compte, cette glissade." dit Djaïna en émergeant.

" Wai ! J'ai moins aimé le jogging avec les bouquetins." dit Roy.

Ils nagèrent jusqu'à la rive, et s'essorèrent. Ensuite, ils prirent le chemin de leur hôtel, trempés jusqu'aux os.


	6. La forêt d'Eden

**Pim pim pim la suite ! Nos amis continuent leur balade ici et là. Mais que va-t-il encore leur tomber dessus ? Merci à toutes pour les coms !**

* * *

Suite à leur petite escapade en montagne, Djaïna et Roy avaient décidé de prendre une journée de repos. Le colonel avait rappelé à la jeune fille que les homonculus risquaient de croiser à nouveau leur route. Mais la bohémienne restait sceptique à ce sujet.

" Ils ne savent pas où nous sommes. Ils possèdent peut-être des capacités physique hors normes, mais ils ne sont pas voyants." dit-elle.

" Ce n'est pas une raison pour baisser notre garde. D'autant plus qu'il y en a un qui a une dent contre toi." insista Roy.

" Je dirais même deux dents, deux grandes dents."

Roy sourit. Envy en lapin c'était vraiment hilarant. Le Flame Alchemist demanda ensuite quelle sera leur prochaine étape.

" Une magnifique forêt de l'autre côté des montagnes Céor. Tu verras ça vaut vraiment le déplacement. J'y suis allée étant petite, et ça m'a marqué." raconta-t-elle.

" Si tu le dis ..."

En attendant, ils décidèrent de visiter un peu la ville où ils se trouvaient. Roy trouva une petite gourmette qu'il trouva ravissante. Il entra et la fit graver à son nom. Djaïna l'attendit dehors. Une fois encore, il lui rappelait qu'il était déjà pris. Ah là là là. Roy ressortit, et ils poursuivirent leur viste jusqu'au soir.

* * *

Chez Dante, Envy harcelait Pride pour savoir s'il avait réussi à localiser Mustang et la bohémienne.

" Mais bien sûr que je sais où ils sont ! J'ai l'oeil qui voit tout je te rappelle !" s'exclama l'homonculus de l'orgueil.

" Alors ! Dis-le moi fe f'y aille ! Marre d'êtfe à moitié lafin !"

" Ils sont près de la frontière, dans la région du Ceor." reprit Pride.

" Merfi ! Fe m'en fais leur fanter une tyfolienne moi !"

Envy sortit du manoir, camouflé sous manteau. Le généralissime avait du mal à ne pas rire en présence de l'adolescent. Mais c'était difficile, avec ce défaut de prononciation et surtout son apparence ... enfin. Quand il serait occupé de la sorcière et du curieux, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. L'adolescent arriva à la gare, et prit un billet. Le guichetier haussa un sourcil en l'entendant parler. Envy s'éloigna en sautillant, ses pieds relativement cachés par son manteau.

Il monta dans le train, et se cacha derrière une banquette. Le premier qui lui faisait une remarque il lui exploserait la tête. D'ailleurs un enfant et sa mère s'assirent devant lui. Le petit aperçut les deux longues dents d'Envy.

" Dis maman, t'as vu le bonhomme là derrière ? T'as vu ses dents ?"

Pour son malheur, Envy l'entendit. Il se redressa d'un bond en hurlant. Le garçon et sa mère hurlèrent à leur tour et se sauvèrent. Envy éclata de rire et se rassit. Le train siffla, et partit. Durant le trajet, l'homonculus réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait bien faire subir à Roy et Djaïna.

* * *

Ces derniers rentraient se coucher. Ils partiraient tôt le lendemain, pour traverser la montagne. Roy rêva une fois de plus de sa petite amie :

" Riza ... hmm ... arrête ... vilaine fille ... ça chatouille ... "

Il sourit dans son sommeil. Son joli rêve ne dura pas bien longtemps. Comme il le lui demandait, Riza arrêta de le chatouiller, et s'en alla. Roy voulut la rattraper, quand elle lui dit qu'elle ne le connaissait pas. Roy la poursuivit jusque dans les toilettes. C'est en se regardant dans une glace qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus de visage.

" _Mon visage ! Où est mon visage ? Pas étonnant qu'on ne me reconnaisse pas !_

Roy sortit des toilettes, et retourna dans son bureau. Riza s'y trouvait. Elle se leva et lui demanda qui il était. Le reste de l'équipe entra à son tour, et lui posa la même question :

" _Qui êtes-vous ? On ne vous connaît pas ... vous n'êtes qu'un étranger ... sortez d'ici ... on ne vous connaît pas ... qui êtes-vous ?_"

" _Plus personne ne me reconnaît ! Je n'ai plus de visage, personne ne pourra savoir qui je suis ! _" s'exclama Roy.

Il s'agitait dans son sommeil à présent.

" P-personne ... me connaît ..." dit-il.

Roy tourna et vira, puis se réveilla en sursaut. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reconnaître la chambre de son hôtel. Roy retomba sur son oreiller avec un soupir de soulagement. Un cauchemar, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Mais que Riza et les autres l'aient oublié, ça c'était la réalité. Roy attrapa sa montre d'alchimiste, et regarda l'heure. Sept heures. Bon, autant se lever. Il alla se laver la figure, et s'habilla. Ceci fait il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Djaïna ne se lèverait pas avant un moment.

Roy sortit ensuite sur la terrasse de l'hôtel, et s'accouda au balcon. Il observa sans vraiment les voir les quelques voitures qui passaient. Bon dieu que sa petite amie lui manquait ! Ca le rendait vraiment malheureux qu'elle l'aie oublié. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'une chose pareille pouvait arriver. Riza qui oubliait son supérieur, c'était impensable, inimaginable, paranormal tant qu'on y était. Et pourtant, c'était arrivé. Roy en frisonnna : Riza était l'être qui comptait le plus au monde pour lui. Vous imaginez si la personne dont vous avez le plus besoin ne sait même plus qui vous êtes ?

" Tiens tu es là ?" fit Djaïna derrière lui.

" Oh bonjour Djaïna. Bien dormi ?" répondit Roy avec un sourire attristé.

" Voui. Notre visite d'hier m'a épuisée. Tu as déjeuné ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Oui et toi ? "

" Aussi, nous allons pouvoir partir tout de suite."

" Je vais chercher mes affaires dans ce cas."

Quelques instants plus tard, ils tournaient dans une petite rue pour arriver à la gare. C'est là qu'il virent un être avec deux grandes oreilles.

" Tiens ? Bugs Bunny est de sortie ?" fit Roy.

" Falut à foi, beau goffe. Tu feux dire à fa cofine qu'elle me rende mon affarenfe, tu ferais fou." lança Envy.

" Oui, il serait bien fou de me demander ça." sourit Djaïna.

" Pas fou, fou. Mignon foi." rectifia Envy.

" Oh. Ben non désolée, je te préfère comme ça."

Envy poussa un cri de rage. Il sautilla vivement jsuqu'à eux. Roy poussa Djaïna, et bloqua un coup de pieds de l'homonculus. Il riposta par un coup de poing au visage, et enchaîna par un balayage. Envy chuta sur le dos. Il faucha à son tour les genoux de Roy, et se mit à califourchon sur lui.

" F'est pas afrès foi fe j'en ai, mon beau. Fa m'ennuiefais d'abîmer fa gueule d'anfe." dit-il.

" Lâche-le ou je te rajoute la fourrure !" lança Djaïna.

Envy lui sauta dessus, mais Roy le retint par la cheville.

" Ouft !"

" Sauve-toi Djaïna, grouille !" dit Roy.

" Mais Roy ..."

" COURS !"

La bohémienne ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser seul. Elle transmuta une cage, puis aida Roy à se relever. Tous deux prirent ensuite la fuite. Envy brisa les barreaux de sa cage, et se lança à leur poursuite. Le colonel lui lança une boule de feu qui l'envoya bouler. Le train était sur le point de partir. Roy et Djaïna le rattrapèrent juste à temps. Une fois dedans, ils virent Envy dehors faire de grands gestes, visiblement très énervé. Ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

Le trajet se fit dans le silence. Contrairement au précédent, il fut beaucoup plus court. Nos deux amis louèrent un véhicule, et se rendirent aux abords de la forêt où ils devaient toruver les herbes nécessaires à la préparation du contre-sort.

" Cette forêt est splendide." dit Roy en regardant autour de lui.

" Oui tellement qu'on la baptisée la forêt d'Eden. Mais si je me rappelle bien ce que disait mon père, certains coins sont dangereux." dit Djaïna.

" Ah oui ?"

Ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de labyrinthe naturel. La bohémienne avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle déplia de nouveau sa carte, pour savoir où ils se trouvaient.

" Hmmm que ça sent bon ici !" fit Roy.

" Ces fleurs ... ces odeurs printannières ! Oh crotte il faut sortir de là vite !"

Djaïna partit en courant. Ce n'est que bien des mètres plus tard qu'elle se rendit compte que son ami ne la suivait pas.

" Mais ... Djaïna t'es où ?" appela Roy.

" Roy ! Surtout ne bouge pas, si tu me cherche dans ce dédale on va jamais se trouver !" cria Djaïna.

Elle réalisa qu'elle ne savait pas du tout par où aller. Mince, comment faire ? Ces barrières de feuilles étaient très épaisses mine de rien.

" Bon : c'est pas des buissons qui vont faire la loi !" dit-elle.

Elle lança un sort, et un grand trou apparut dans les buissons devant. Elle aperçut Roy, allongé au milieu des herbes. Djaïna se précipita, pour voir avec horreur des dizaines d'araignées autour et sur lui.

" Roy je t'en prie lève-toi !" s'exclama-t-elle.

" Pourquoi ? Il est si confortable ce lit. Tu devrais essayer." répondit Roy, complètement shooté.

Djaïna sentait que le parfum alentour lui montait à la tête. Elle coupa sa respiration, et récita une nouvelle formule. Une mini-tornade apparut et eomporta les araignées au loin. La bohémienne tira Roy par la main et l'entraîna loin de ce coin maudit. Elle s'arrêta près d'une petite cascade et lui aspergea le visage.

" Bllbllbll ! Kessissépassé ?" demanda Roy.

" Les herbes de tout à l'heure. Elles endorment la volonté, de vraies drogues. D'ailleurs c'est que les gens du coin en font." expliqua la jeune fille.

" Ah ? Et c'est grave si on les respire ?" reprit Roy.

" Non ! Tu serviras simplement de casse-croûte aux araignées du coin. Rien de grave."

Roy frissonna à cette idée. Djaïna regarda à nouveau sa carte, et ils repartirent. En plus des herbes de drogue, des pièges étaient posés ça et là. Plus d'une fois ils manquèrent d'y poser le pieds.

" Dis donc ! C'est plutôt la forêt de l'enfer ici !" fit Roy après avoir échappé à un nouveau piège.

" Je commence à le croire aussi.Quand je suis venue on n'a pas dû aller aussi loin." ajouta Djaïna.

" Vivement qu'on trouve ces herbes et qu'on décampe de là."

La bohémienne hocha la tête. Ils se remirent en route, tâtonnant le sol avec un bâton pour dénicher d'éventuels pièges. Quelques temps plus tard, ils débouchèrent dans une clairière. La jeune fille trouva les herbes dont elle avait besoin, et se mit à les cueillir. Roy s'assit, et surveilla les alentours. Qui sait ce qui allait encore leur tomber dessus. Le brun repéra soudain une ruche suspendue à une branche.

" _Hmm, j'ai une petite envie de miel moi._" se dit-il.

Il trouva quelques petites branches, qu'il embrasa. Une épaisse fumée monta jusqu'à la ruche. Les abeilles sortirent, et furent rapidement asphyxiées. Djaïna se demandait bien à quoi il jouait. Roy attendit patiemment que les abeilles s'éloignent de la ruche. Quand il jugea qu'il n'y avait plus de danger, il fit tomber la ruche. Les imprudentes qui tentèrent de le piquer se firent consumer.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais Roy ?" demanda Djaïna en s'approchant.

" Je mangerais bien un peu de miel, pas toi ?" répondit-il.

Il cassa la ruche, et entreprit d'en extraire le liquide doré. Djaïna se laissa finalement tenter, et plongea un doigt dans le miel. Ils vidèrent ainsi la ruche.

" T'en as partout." fit Roy à son amie.

" Ah oui, pis ça colle."

" T'as trouvé tes herbes ?" reprit le brun en se léchant les doigts.

" Vi. Prêt à retraverser cette forêt de malheur ?"

" On n'a pas le choix."

Ils abandonnèrent leur quatre heures, et se remirent en marche. Tout à coup, ils entendirent un grand cri. Et en allant voir, ils découvrirent Envy pris dans un piège. Roy soupira, et se dirigea vers lui. Le brun s'agenouilla, et le libéra du piège. Puis il lui tourna le dos. Mais l'homonculus le retint par la taille :

" Fu m'a saufé la fie ... fa mérite un bifou fa ..." dit-il l'air coquin.

" Je savais que j'allais regretter ce que j'allais faire." soupira Roy, les yeux en bille.

" Fu me trouve pas fou en lapin ?" demadna Envy en battant des cils.

" Fou ? Si mais tu l'étais déjà avant il me semble." répliqua Roy.

" NAN ! Fou, comme un fou, la flante !"

" Ca se vends en plante les fous ? Dans ce cas le Q.G c'est une serre !" dit Roy.

" F'est rigolo foi. Bon, puifque tu m'a saufé, fe fais fous laiffer tranquille. En refanche, je foudrais récupéfer mon affarenfe." reprit Envy en agrippant le bras de Roy.

" Sinon quoi ?" demanda Djaïna.

" Finon, je roule une felle au colonel et fe ne le lâfe plus." répondit Envy en regardant le brun.

" Qu'est-ce que t'attends bon sang ?" fit Roy à son amie.

" T'es sérieux Roy ?"

" Lui il l'est ! Alors dépêche !"

Djaïna soupira, et s'exécuta. Les oreilles, les dents, les pieds et la queue en pompon d'Envy disparurent. Il s'examina, et parut satisfait.

" Dommage, t'as l'air d'avoir des lèvres appétissantes beau ténébreux. Comme promis je vous laisse partir tranquille, pour cette fois. A la prochaine trésor !" dit Envy en faisant un clin d'oeil à un Roy horrifié.

L'homonculus s'en alla. Djaïna se rapprocha de son ami.

" Eh ben ! Il en pince pour toi ce gamin." dit-elle.

" J'avais remarqué merci. Allez on rentre, je commence à avoir la nausée."

Ils marchèrent sans trop rencontrer de problème, ni d'Envy. Mais au sortir de la forêt, ils sentirent qu'on les frappait dans la nuque. Et ils sombrèrent dans l'inconscience.


	7. Prisonniers

**Eh oui voilà la suite ! Et on approche de la f ... ( entends quelqu'un pleurer. C'est Roy.)**

**Moi : Bah qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**

**Roy : Akabane-girl me terrorise, et y'a Clewilan qui s'y mets aussi ! Elles sont pas gentilles avec moi, pis y'a des fans-girls qui ont faillit me tuer WOOOUUUUUUIIIIIIN !**

**Serleena : analyse situation. Roy égal danger. Alarme qui retentit. Attention, mode Dark Serleena enclenché. Phase 1 : machine à tuer. ( hurlement de terreur des fans-girls, sang qui gicle, os qui craquent ). Phase 2 : arme de destruction massive ( passage dragon, flambe ce qui reste des fans-girls, plus le club. Plus que deux cibles ) Phase 3 : Annihilation : PLUS DE FICS SI QUELQU'UN FAIT ENCORE DU MAL A ROY COMPRIS :D !**

**Roy : Ca c'est du garde du corps.**

**Sinon merci pour les reviews.**

* * *

" Hmmm ... mais où suis-je ?" fit Roy en ouvrant les yeux.

La première chose qu'il vit fut des barreaux. Roy releva un peu plus la tête. Il était sur le ventre, allongé dans une cellule. Sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal. Le brun s'assit tant bien que mal, puis frotta l'arrière de sa tête avaec un gémissement de douleur. Il chercha ensuite Djaïna, qu'il trouva près de lui. Roy s'en approcha, et la ranima.

" Djaïna, réveille-toi ! Djaïna !" dit-il à mi-voix.

La bohémienne gémit, roula sur le dos et ouvrit les yeux.

" Roy ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Je crois qu'on s'est fait capturés." répondit le colonel.

Djaïna s'assit et se frotta également la tête.

" Roy ? C'est vous ?" entendirent-ils.

L'intéressé se retourna vivement. Il y avait une autre cellule à côté de la leur. Roy s'en approcha.

" Riza ? C'est toi ?" demanda-t-il.

" Oui ! Je suis contente de vous revoir." répondit la blonde.

Des formes bougèrent derrière elle. Roy découvrit ainsi que toute son équipe était là, y comprit le colonel qui le remplaçait.

" Mais que faites-vous là ?" demanda Roy.

" On vous retourne votre question. Nous sommes en mission ici, pour tenter de pacifier le coin." répondit Havoc.

" Et vous ?" questionna Riza.

" Moi ... c'est un peu compliqué. Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là ?"

" Deux jours. Ils nous ont amené ici, nous sommes dans la montagne." répondit Riza.

" Savez-vous s'ils sont nombreux ?" reprit le brun.

" Nous en avons dénombré une dizaine. Mais cette cachette est sûrement plus grande qu'il n'y paraît." répondit Fordson.

" Je comprends qu'ils nous aie capturés : ils ont dû nous prendre pour des gens de l'autre camp. Mais vous ? Ca se voit très nettement que vous n'êtes pas d'ici tous. En plus, les autres nations savent que c'est plutôt risqué de défier la nôtre. Qu'espèrent-ils donc en vous retenant ici ?" dit Roy.

" Une rançon peut-être." avança Kain.

" Nan, ça ne tient pas debout. Ils sont beaucoup moins nombreux que nous. Si jamais l'envie prends à nos supérieurs de lancer une attaque en force, aucun des deux camps n'y résistera." contredit Breda.

" Exact. A mois que vous ne leur serviez de monnaie d'échange. S'ils craignent justement une attaque massive, ils pourraient négocier une porte de sortie avec votre liberté." argua Roy.

" Pas bête. Il y a ici de très bons éléments, je ne pense pas que les dirigeants prendraient le risque de les perdre." approuva Fordson.

" Et un haut-gradé en prime ... bon, quoi que ce soit, j'ai pas l'intention de rester ici pour voir ce qu'il adviendra de nous." conclut Roy.

" Et que comptez-vous faire ?" demanda Falman.

" Ca me paraît évident : il veut sortir d'ici, intervint Djaïna. Tu t'en occupe ou bien tu me laisse faire ?"

" On va couper la poire en deux : je nous sors de là, toi tu les sors de leur cage." répondit Roy en s'approchant de la porte de sa cellule.

" Vous êtes bien optimistes tous les deux ! On a déjà essayé, mais rien n'a marché." prévint Fordson.

" Oui mais nous, nous sommes assez spéciaux voyez-vous." sourit Roy en prenant deux barreaux.

Les barres métalliques fondirent sous l'impulsion de son alchimie. Roy en fit disparaître deux de plus, et lui et Djaïna sortirent de leur prison, sous le regard stupéfaits des militaires. La bohémienne alla ensuite vers leur porte. Elle se concentra sur la serrure, et la seconde d'après elle leur ouvrit.

" Effectivement vous êtes spéciaux !" fit Havoc en sortant.

" Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment !" sourit Djaïna.

Jean la détailla un instant : traits fins, regard envoûtant, taille fine ... pas mal. Roy à leur tête, ils entreprirent de sortir d'ici. Le brun neutralisa les gardes qu'ils croisaient avec une grande discrétion. Djaïna lança un sort à une petite troupe, qui passa sans les voir malgré leur proximité. Pendant un long moment, ils progressèrent ainsi dans la montagne.

" C'est un vrai labyrinthe là-dedans !" fit Havoc.

" C'est clair ! Comment et quand allons-nous sortir de l-mmph !" fit Kain.

Roy venait de lui mettre une main sur la bouche. On entendait des gens parler un peu plus loin. Roy distingua une porte avec un rai de lumière sur sa gauche. Rasant le mur, il descendit un escalier. Riza le retint par le poignet.

" Où allez-vous ? C'est par là qu'il faut aller !" dit-elle à voix basse.

" Du calme ma chér ... euh lieutenant."

Roy se défit de sa prise, et continua à avancer, suivi par Fordson. Tous tendirent l'oreille pour entendre ce qui se disait :

" ... me paraît une bonne solution. Je ne veux pas de ces chiens de l'armée dans nos pattes."

" Tu sais que si tu fais ça, ils vont en voyer d'autres, plus nombreux. A quoi ça va nous avancer de leur lâcher cet amas de rochers sur le coin de l'uniforme ?"

" A faire en sorte que le camp ennemi paie à notre place. Si l'armée d'Amestris rase le village d'Heakson, nous aurons enfin la paix."

" Et que comptes-tu faire des prisonniers ? Ils peuvent témoigner."

" Ah bon ? Depuis quand les morts sont-ils bavards ? Crois-moi c'est sans risques : on les tue, on dépose les corps dans les lignes adverses et nous on est peinards."

Roy échangea un regard avec Fordson. Le plan de leurs ravisseurs était plus complexe que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé. Jugeant qu'ils en avaient assez entendu, les deux hommes rejoignirent le reste du groupe.

" Alors ?" interrogea Breda.

" Sont pas idiots ces gars-là. Ils ont l'intention d'enfouir notre détachement sous un amas de rochers, et de nous dessouder aussi." raconta Fordson.

" Et comme tout se fera chez l'ennemi, c'est lui qui trinquera." ajouta Roy.

" Que fait-on dans ce cas ? " questionna Riza.

" Il faut qu'on alerte le reste de nos troupes. Nous leur tendrons une embuscade au moment où ils voudront passer à l'acte. Si tant est qu'on arrive à sortir de là." répondit Fordson.

" Ca moi et Roy on en fait notre affaire. Ne posez pas de question c'est tout ce que je demande en échange." dit Djaïna.

" Oh moi, du moment qu'on sort de là avant de mes cheveux ne blanchissent ..." dit Havoc en levant les mains.

Djaïna alla un peu à l'écart et déplia sa carte qu'elle posa sur le sol. Roy s'approcha et lui demanda ce qu'elle comptait faire.

" Changer ma carte pour qu'elle nous indique le chemin de la sortie. Toi tu n'auras qu'à t'occuper des gêneurs." répondit-elle.

" D'accord ça marche."

Djaïna se releva, et avança suivie de Roy. L'alchimiste remarqua que la carte indiquait également la position des ennemis. Ce qui était on ne peut plus pratique. La bohémienne leur fit signe de stopper, et créa une cache dans une paroi. Roy, lui resta à découvert. Des pas se firent entendre. Riza regarda Roy inquiète. Ce dernier était tranquillement adossé à un mur, les bras croisés. Les gardes s'arrêtèrent quand ils le découvrirent.

" Salut !" lança Roy avec un coucou de la main.

" Wéh ! C'est un des gars qu'on a capturé tout à l'heure ! Comment est-il sorti ?" fit un des gardes en le montrant du doigt.

" J'en sais rien mais je sais qui va le faire rentrer !" répondit son compagnon.

Lui et le troisième se précipitèrent vers Roy. Il esquiva le coup de poing de l'un, bloqua celui du deuxième en même temps qu'il frappa le premier d'un coup de pieds au ventre. Au second il fit une clé et l'envoya cogner le mur. Quand à l'autre il se prit un coup de pieds qui l'assoma. Roy s'arrêta jambes écartées et bras tendus. Avec deux doigts il fit signe au dernier garde d'approcher.

Au vu de la démonstration dont il venait dêtre témoin, il était plus qu'hésitant. Mais il ne fut pas bien longtemps : Roy le vit plonger une main à sa taille et devina ce qu'il allait faire. Le brun fut plus leste encore, et d'un mouvement d'art martial lui lança une boule de feu droit dans le bras. Puis il courut vers lui et bondissant le frappa du pieds à la tête.

" C'est bon vous pouvez sortir." lança-t-il.

Les militaires le rejoignirent, enjambant les corps.

" Alors là whouâh ! C'est vachement impressionnant vos trucs avec les mains et les pieds ! Où vous avez appris à faire ça ?" demanda Havoc en essayant d'imiter ses mouvements de main.

" Assez loin d'Amestris." répondit Roy.

" Venez, c'est par ici." annonça Djaïna.

Nos amis poursuivirent leur route. Roy neutralisait tous les gardes qui se présentaient à eux. Tout à coup, l'un d'eux le fit s'arrêter. Il tenait Riza, un bras passé autour de son cou, un couteau sous la gorge.

" Allez, on se calme et on lève les mains. Sinon je l'égorge." dit-il.

" Et moi je te troue la tête si tu la lâche pas." dit Djaïna en appliquant ce qu'il devina être le canon d'une arme sur sa nuque.

Mais d'autres gardes arrivèrent, et les mirent en joue. Roy se résigna à lever les mains, imité par les autres militaires.

" _Bon ! Il n'y a plus que moi pour nous sortir de là._" songea Djaïna.

Elle prononça une formule, qui fit s'envoler toutes les armes à feu. Roy réagit aussitôt et blessa tous les renforts à coups de torrents de flammes. Ne resta que celui qui tenait Riza, terrifié. Nouvelle formule de Djaïna qui fit disparaître l'arme blanche. La bohémienne renouvela son injonction pour qu'il la libère. Le gars écarta doucement les mains, et Riza s'avança vers Roy.

" Derrière moi la puce." dit-il à mi-voix quand elle arriva à sa hauteur.

Riza passa donc derrière lui, et s'adossa à lui soulagée d'être encore en vie. Roy regardait le dernier gars avec haine.

" Tu te demande pourquoi tu n'as rien. C'est parce que je te réserve un traitement de faveur. Personne, je dis bien personne, ne touche à cette jeune femme sans représailles. Et elles sont lourdes." dit Roy.

L'autre déglutit, certain qu'il allait mourir. Le brun demanda à Djaïna de s'écarter. Puis sitôt qu'elle le fit il projeta un torrent de feu sur le malheureux qui hurla. Il n'en resta qu'un tas de cendres. Djaïna regarda commme tous le monde le petit tas de cendres par terre. Puis elle déroula sa carte, qui avait servi à faire croire qu'elle possédait une arme. Elle annonça à nouveau la route à suivre.

" Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda Roy à Riza d'une voix inquiète.

" Oui ... mieux que lui." répondit le lieutenant, en reportant ses yeux sur ce qui restait de son aggresseur.

Roy lui sourit avec tendresse, puis suivit la bohémienne et les autres. Riza fit de même, songeuse. La colère de ce bel homme, quand il l'avait vue aux prises avec le garde, l'intriguait. Ils se connaissaient à peine, pourquoi s'énerver à ce point ? Roy l'avait également appelée ma puce. Etrange. Plus étrange encore était son attitude envers elle. Il lui parlait doucement, avec tendresse. Riza avait l'impression de voir de l'amour dans ses yeux noirs comme la nuit.

" _Comment est-ce possible ? Pourquoi m'aimerait-il alors qu'on ne se connaît pas ? Aurait-il dit la vérité lors de notre rencontre ? Nous serions ensemble et je ne m'en souviendrais pas ? C'est impossible._" se disait Riza.

Elle leva les yeux vers Roy, qui marchait en tête de file. L'instinct protecteur qu'elle connaissait depuis qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur lui refit surface. Vu ses récents exploits elle se trouva un peu ridicule : il n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour se défendre. Néanmoins, Riza éprouvait le besoin de veiller sur lui. La jeune femme fut tirée de ses pensées par l'éclat du soleil. Ils étaient parvenus à sortir de cette montagne enfin de compte. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle allait devoir se séparer de lui, encore.

" Bien, filons avertir nos hommes maintenant." dit Fordson.

" On vous accompagne. Vous n'avez pas d'armes et le coin n'est pas sûr." annonça Roy.

" Chuis pas d'accord ! J'ai profité de vos petits exploits pour m'équiper !" annonça Jean en brandissant un fusil.

" Quoi qu'il en soit on vous suit, ça vaut mieux."

" Alors ne traînons pas en route." reprit Fordson.

Le groupe se faufila ainsi entre les rochers, et ceux qui étaient armés de quelque manière que ce soit couvraient les autres. Une fois à son campement, Fordson expliqua la situation à ses hommes. Djaïna montra l'endroit le plus probable, d'où les ennemis projetaient d'ensevelir les soldats. Les militaires s'y rendirent ensuite. Là ils découvrirent des hommes affairés à préparer leur mauvais coup. Les soldats amestriens surgirent de nulle part et les encerclèrent, les contraignants à se rendre.

Roy et son amie avaient assisté à l'opération de loin. Ils retrouvèrent les militaires à leur camp. Fordson vint à leur rencontre.

" Merci de votre aide. Sans vous rien de tout ça n'aurait été possible. Vous feriez un bon élément dans l'armée." dit-il en serrant la main de Roy.

" _Si il savait ..._ merci du compliment, colonel." répondit ce dernier.

" Qu'allez-vous faire à présent ?" reprit le militaire.

" Poursuivre notre route. Nous avons quelques petites choses à trouver." répondit Djaïna quand il lui eut serré la main.

" Dans ce cas bonne chance. Nous nous allons régler ce conflit. Je vais vous faire escorter."

" Merci." dit Roy.

Les membres de son équipe vinrent les remercier et leur dire au revoir.

" Au revoir Riza, et soit prudente." dit Roy.

" Vous ... tu ... aussi." bafouilla-t-elle.

Roy afficha un fin sourire, et s'en alla avec Djaïna. Havoc s'approcha de Riza :

" Y'a quelque chose entre vous deux ?" demanda-t-il.

" Peut-être." répondit-elle les yeux rivés sur Roy.

Lorsqu'il disparu de son champ de vision, elle soupira et s'en alla. En mettant la main dans sa poche, elle sentit un petit paquet. Riza le retira, et en le déballant découvrit une ravissante gourmette gravée au prénom de Roy. Riza sourit et la passa sans hésiter.


	8. Nekar

**Hmm, courage Roy, on y arrive ! Merci pour vos reviews, on est pas loin de la fin, mais y'a déjà la fic suivante de prête, et celle d'après presque finie.**

* * *

Les ingrédients nécessaires au contre-sort étaient maintenant presque tous réunis. Toutefois, il leur manquait encore des cheveux du jeteur de sorts, et récupérer également ce qu'il avait pris à Roy.

" Tu connais ce jeteur de sort au fait ?" demanda le brun à son amie.

" Oui, il s'appelle Nekar. Nous l'avons banni de notre clan il y a quatre ans. Il est versé dans la magie noire. Je te préviens, ça ne va pas être facile de lui reprendre ce qu'il t'a pris." expliqua Djaïna.

" J'espère qu'on sera de taille."

" Je pourrais toujours faire diversion pendant que tu prendra ce qu'il faut." proposa la bohémienne.

" Oui c'est un plan."

Tous deux faisaient route vers l'endroit où Nekar était supposé habiter. Selon Djaïna, il n'était pas loin de Central. Pour l'heure, nos deux amis se trouvaient dans le train qui les y ramenait.

* * *

" A ce que je vois, il a réussi à se lier d'amitié avec une de mon clan. Ils vont venir prendre ce dont ils on besoin pour défaire le charme. Je compte bien en être moi aussi."

La personne qui parlait ainsi était un bohémien aux cheveux et aux yeux d'un noir profonds. Il regardait dans une boule de cristal, qui lui montrait Roy et Djaïna. Nekar alla ensuite vers un grimoire dont il tourna les pages. Puis il attrapa un chaudron et commença à jeter divers ingrédients dedans. Quand le liquide qui en résulta fut bouillant, le sorcier récita une incantation. Une forme émergea du chaudron. Cela ressemblait à une chause-souris verte. Des centaines s'échappèrent du liquide, et sortirent de la roulotte.

Telle une nuée de moustique, elles volèrent vers la lune. Ou plus précisément vers une voie ferrée, qu'elles suivirent. Les chauve-souris croisèrent un premier train, mais elles ne s'en occupèrent pas. Leur cible était encore plus moin. La nuée verte arriva devant un pont. Elles s'unirent pour ne former plus qu'une chauve-souris géante, et détruisirent le pont. Ensuite, elles reprirent leur route.

" Yaaaaawn ! Oh que c'est fatiguant ces voyages en train !" baîlla Roy.

Il s'étira bruyamment, avant de retomber mollement sur sa banquette. Djaïna, elle conservait un calme olympien. Elle sourit devant l'air de profonds ennui du brun, affalé comme un tas de chiffon sur son fauteuil. Tout à coup, elle eut un frisson, et elle sentit une drôle d'odeur.

" Ca sent le brûlé." dit-elle.

" Non le moisi. L'ennui me décompose lentement mais sûrement." répondit Roy.

" Je te jure que ça sent bizarre. Et c'est une odeur que je n'aime pas du tout." insista Djaïna.

Roy renifla l'air, mais ne perçut rien d'anormal. Sous le wagon, les démons lancé par Nekar coupèrent leur wagon du reste du convoi. D'autres modifièrent l'aiguillage. Dedans, Roy et Djaïna sentirent qu'ils accéléraient singulièrement. Par la fenêtre, la bohémienne aperçut les créatures.

" Des démons ! Là derrière !" s'exclama-t-elle.

" Moi c'est devant qui m'inquiète !" lança Roy de l'autre côté.

Djaïna le rejoignit, et découvrit le pont cassé. Vite elle attrapa son grimoire pour chercher une solution. Mais les démons avaient prévu le coup : ils démontèrent une partie des rails. Le wagon se renversa sur le côté. Le grimoire s'échappa des mains de la bohémienne. Roy voyait avec terreur le gouffre se rapprocher. Il se releva, attrapa leurs bagages, le livre de son amie, et l'aida à se relever.

" Plus le temps pour les formules ! On doit sortir de là !" dit-il.

" Quoi tu veux sauter en marche ?" s'exclama Djaïna.

" Tu vois une meilleure solution ?"

Elle rangea son livre dans sa valise. Roy créa un trou dans le wagon. Puis lui et son amie sautèrent hors du wagon. Ils roulèrent un moment sur le sol. Leur moyen de transport alla s'écraser en bas du ravin dans un vacarme assourdissant.

" Ca va Djaïna rien de cassé ?" demanda Roy en se redressant.

" Pas que je sache ... brihou quelle chute !"

" Je détestais les trains, maintenant c'est officiel je les hais." déclara Roy en se levant.

Son amie se releva également, et débarrassa sa robe de la poussière qui la couvrait. Soudain, la jeune fille vit rappliquer la nuée de démons. Heureusement qu'elle savait comment les vaincre ceux-là. La bohémienne se plaça devant Roy, et récita une formule. Les chauves-souris éclatèrent comme des bulles de savon.

" Wow." commenta Roy.

" On s'en est tiré pour cette fois, mais Nekar ne s'en tiendra pas là." avertit Djaïna.

" Je m'en doute bien. Et je parie qu'Envy ne va pas tarder à nous retrouver." ajouta Roy.

" Nous sommes encore assez loin de Central, et on va devoir fare la route à pieds."

" Alors ne perdons pas de temps." conclut Roy en attrapant sa valise.

* * *

Bien plus loin, dans la ville qu'ils venaient de quitter, Envy faisait son rapport à Pride.

" J'entends au son de ta voix que tu as retrouvé ton apparence. Tu as donc réussi à supprimer Mustang." dit le généralissime.

" Naon. Il a réussi à me filer entre les doigts. T'avais raison, il est fort. _Et surtout trop canon !_" ajouta mentalement Envy en souriant.

" Tu le fais exprès c'est pas possible ! J'envoie immédiatement Lust et Gluttony t'assister. Reste où tu es !"

" Hé ! J'ai besoin de personne pour bien faire mon boulot !" protesta Envy.

" Faut croire que non. Bouge pas de là, ils arrivent."

Pride lui raccrocha au nez. Envy reposa le combiné avec colère, et faillit arracher la porte en sortant de la cabine téléphonique. La venue de Lust et de l'autre pachyderme était contrariante. Pour diverses raisons en fait : hormis le fait qu'il en pinçait pour Mustang, Envy détestait qu'on lui pique son boulot. L'homonculus retourna à son hôtel, et se laissa tomber sur le dos sur son lit. D'un côté il savait qu'il devait tuer Roy, parce qu'il était au courant de leur existence et que c'était dangereux de le laisser tout raconter. De l'autre bah ... ce mec était trop beau pour mourir. C'est compliqué la vie. Alors, Envy ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait intérêt à trouver rapidement une solution, de préférence avant l'arrivée des deux autres péchés. Laissons-le donc réfléchir, et rejoignons nos deux amis voir ce qu'ils deviennent.

Roy et Djaïna avaient trouvé quelqu'un qui voulait bien les conduire à Central. Seul inconvénient : la voiture en question convoyait des chèvres. Pas très reluisant.

" Vivement qu'on arrive, cette odeur commence à me donner la nausée." fit Djaïna qui tentait de respirer un peu d'air frais.

" Courage, ç'aurait pu être pire." dit Roy.

" Je vois pas comment."

" Eh bien, on aurait pu avoir des porcs à la place des chèvres."

" Beuârk ! "

Roy sourit, pendant que son amie faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour respirer sans avoir envie de vomir. Un peu plus tard cependant, son supplice prit fin quand la voiture s'immobilisa. La bohémienne respira l'air à pleins poumons, pendant que Roy remerciait le chauffeur.

" Bon, s'agit de trouver où loger maintenant." dit-il en la rejoignant.

" Nous avons de quoi prendre une chambre chacun encore." annonça Djaïna en ouvrant son porte-monnaie.

Ils se rendirent donc dans une auberge, où le réceptionniste leur tendit les clés en tordant le nez.

" Désolé, c'est un nouveau parfum qu'on teste : Folie champêtre que ça s'appelle." fit Roy avec humour.

Djaïna éclata de rire, et le réceptionniste sourit. Chacun alla prendre possession de ses quartiers, et surtout prendre une bonne douche.

" Aaaah que que ça fait du bien de sentir bon ! "s'exclama Roy en sortant de sa douche.

(_ Ndla : j'ai remarqué qu'il prenait souvent des douches avec moi. Je veux dire dans mes fics. C'est le genre de trucs que je me lasse pas d'imaginer. Pas vous ?_). Le brun passa une serviette autour de ses hanches, et s'observa un instant dans la glace. Mouais, il avait toujours ses beaux muscles. Il mit ensuite un jean et sortit de la salle d'eau, tout en se frottant les cheveux. Roy farfouilla dans sa valise à la recherche d'une chemise, et se demanda ce que le sorcier leur réservait encore.

" _Et il est passé où Envy ? C'est pas qu'il me manque, mais je ne serait content que lorsqu'il n'y aura plujs un seul homonculus vivant à Central. Surtout celui-là, il me colle des frissons quand il me regarde comme si j'étais un chou à la crème._"

Et alors, c'est pas de sa faute si t'es aussi appétissant qu'un chou à la crème.( Roy : pas de la mienne non plus. En tout cas je te préviens, hein, l'auteure semble l'ignorer royalement , je te préviens Serleena, franchement je te préviens ... Moi : Au moins je suis prévenue. Reste à savoir de quoi. Roy : Je te préviens je ne veux pas de yaoi avec une plante verte ! Ni avec qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs ! Moi : ... Roy : tu as écouté ce que je t'ai dit? Moi : oui, mais c'est moi qui décide. Roy : au secours. )

De son côté, Djaïna s'interrogeait également sur ce que Nekar concoctait. Elle avait pu vaincre ses démons, mais il restait plus expérimenté qu'elle en matière de magie. Roy avait bien son alchimie, mais elle craignait que ça ne suffise pas, ou pire : que ça ne marche pas. ( Roy : Qu'est-ce qu'elle va encore inventer ? Moi : J'y réfléchis justement. Et arrête de m'interrompre tu me déconcentre !)

* * *

Dans une ville assez éloignée. Envy accueillit Lust et Gluttony avec mauvaise grâce. La brune remarqua qu'il est redevenu comme avant. Dommage, fini de rire.

" J'ai du mal à croire que Mustang et la fille aient pu t'échapper. D'ordinaire quand tu tiens quelqu'un, tu ne le lâche pas." ajoua-t-elle en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

" Sauf que cette fois c'est pas n'importe qui. Il s'agit d'un puissant alchimiste, ( _ultra-canon en plus_) et d'une magicienne. Je me suis encore fait avoir avec ces foutus sort." répondit Envy.

Lust sembla accepter cet argument somme toute logique. Eller l'interrogea ensuite quant au lieu où ils pourraient se trouver.

" Je crois qu'ils sont retournés à Central."

" Dans ce cas, c'est là-bas que nous irons. Mais tu aurais pu le dire à Pride, qu'on aie pas à faire l'aller-retour !" reprocha Lust.

" Ouais, mais je suis pas sûr que la communication soit encore possible après s'être fait raccroché au pif." répliqua l'adolescent.

Il suivit l'homonculus de la luxure, Gluttony derrière, et ils sortirent de l'hôtel sous le regard intrigué des clients. Dans le train, Envy réfléchissait encore. Il n'était pas parvenu à trouver une solution satisfaisante. Et il doutait d'en trouver une à temps. Alors ... les trois péchés furent rapidement à Central. Grâce au flair de Gluttony, ils repérèrent vite fait la trace de nos amis.

" Ils sont séparés, c'est l'occasion ou jamais. Restez là tous les deux, je m'en charge." dit Lust.

" Depuis quand tu me donne des ordres toi ?" rétorqua Envy.

" Depuis que tu ne fais pas ton boulot correctement."

Envy fut fortement tenté de lui torde le cou. Il la regarda donc se diriger vers l'hôtel, se demandant si Roy allait s'en sortir. Lust trouva la chambre de Roy, et entra. Ce dernier était allongé pieds nus sur son lit. En le découvrant, elle eut un sourire appréciateur. Roy lui, vit surtout son tatouage rouge au-dessus de la poitrine.

" Mais c'est vrai qu'il est mignon ! C'est vraiment dommage de tuer des gens qui sont beaux comme toi, Mustang." dit-elle.

" Merci du compliment." répondit Roy d'un ton froid.

Lust tendit une main. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Roy avait activé sa marque. Un serpent de feu jaillit et força le passage de sa bouche. Lust se tint la gorge, surprise. Elle sentit ensuite une atroce douleur dans tout le corps. L'homonculus cria de douleur, mais il la fit taire rapidement en lui brûlant la gorge. Lust fut consumée de l'intérieur, ses pierres avec elle. Et ne se releva pas.

" Roy ! J'ai entendu crier, que s'est-il passé ?" s'exclama Djaïna en entrant.

" Une foutue homonculus qui voulait me tuer." répondit Roy en se levant.

" Homonculus tu dis ?"

" Oui. Je parie qu'il y en a d'autres, on ferait mieux de partir."

" Je venais justement t'en parler, j'ai réussi à localiser Nekar." annonça la bohémienne.

" Tant mieux ! On fonce."

Envy les aperçurent sortir en courant. Il esquissa un sourire : une fois de plus il s'en était tiré. Gluttony demanda où était Lust. Tous deux allèrent voir, et découvrirent le tas de cendres dans une chambre. Envy sut que c'était Lust, d'autant plus que Gluttony le confirma. L'adolescent se dit qu'il attendrai un peu, avatn d'informer Pride de ce qui s'était passé.

* * *

Djaïna conduisit son ami à la roulotte du sorcier. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu, puis elle sortit des fourrés qui les camouflaient. Roy continua dans les herbes. Nekar sortit de son antre, et en descendit les quelques marches.

" Djaïna. Tu as bien grandi depuis la dernier fois où on s'est vu."dit-il.

" Toi en revanche tu n'as pas changé cousin."

" _Cousin ? C'est son cousin ce type ?_" pensa Roy.

" Tu es venue me défier, je suppose. Mais où est donc ton ami, j'aurais aimé faire sa connaissance." reprit Nekar.

" Il n'est pas venu avec moi. Ce duel ne regarde que nous." répondit Djaïna.

" Soit. Commençons si tu le veux bien."

Il tendit une main et lança un premier rayon d'argent. Djaïna para avec un bouclier de la même couleur, avant de riposter par des éclairs. Nekar bloqua avec ses propres éclairs. Son attaque gagnait du terrain sur celle de sa cousine. Djaïna récita une formule, qui fit sortir des lianes du sol. Elles emprisonnaient le sorcier. Son cousin fit apparaître un bouclier d'une main, et de l'autre glaça les lianes puis les brisa.

La bohémienne envoya alors une multitude de boules d'énergie, qui contraignirent son adversaire à changer de place. Roy sut que c'était le bon moment. Djaïna occupait son cousin, il put donc se faufiler jusqu'à son logis. Il fit un trou dans lun des murs en bois, en prenant bien garde de ne pas faire un incendie. Un coin de la roulotte était rempli d'objets certainement destinés à la magie. Roy s'y dirigea, et commença à chercher. Il découvrit une mèche de cheveux brune, rattachée par un petit lien de cuir. Les siens probablement.

Roy alla ensuite dans le coin salle de bains. Nekar avait les cheveux longs, ce ne serait donc pas trop dur d'en récolter quelques uns. Il trouva effectivement une brosse à cheveux. Roy en prit autant que possible qu'il mit dans un petit sachet.

" _Allez, il est temps d'aider Djaïna à présent_." se dit-il.

Roy sortit, pour découvrir son amie en mauvaise posture. Nekar l'avait fait tomber, et s'apprêtait à lui porter un coup fatal. Mais Roy réagit avant lui et le grilla comme un steak. Il se précipita ensuite vers la jeune fille. Cette dernière se jeta à son cou.

" Heureusement que tu es arrivé ! Il a failli me tuer !" s'exclama-t-elle.

" Euh ... oui. J'ai trouvé ce qu'il nous fallait." annonça Roy, la surprise passée.

" Parfait. Je vais pouvoir préparer l'antisort." dit Djaïna en le relâchant un peu.

Roy l'aida à se relever, et tant qu'il y était détruisit la roulotte. Bientôt, le cauchemar prendrait fin, et il pourrait à nouveau serrer sa petite amie dans ses bras.


	9. Une preuve irréfutable

**Et c'est la fin ! Où notre Roy adoré va régler ses comptes. Merci de votre fidélité. Je tâcherais de mettre la nouvelle cet après-midi.**

* * *

Djaïna ramena Roy à l'endroit où sa famille s'était installée. Ceux qui avaient besoin d'herbe ou d'eau vinrent en chercher auprès d'elle. Enfin, la distribution se faisait par l'intermédiaire de sa mère, afin qu'elle puisse préparer sa potion en paix. Roy attendait, accoudé à une fenêtre. Il se demandait si Riza était rentrée. Pourvu qu'elle aille bien. En tout cas, dès que cette histoire de sort serait réglée, il s'occuperait du cas du généralissime. Un fumet lui parvint, guère agréable. Roy s'efforça de ne pas y faire attention.

Djaïna devait à présent laisser sa mixture reposer. Elle resta près du chaudron, mais se tourna vers Roy, et soupira. Quand elle aurait récité l'incantation et qu'il aurait bu la potion, il la quitterait. Il irait retrouver celle qu'il aimait. Cette pensée l'attrista. Car Djaïna avait compris qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Roy, depuis leur rencontre pratiquement. Seulement, il avait clairement démontré que son coeur était déjà pris.

Djaïna soupira, et croisa les bras. Le silence qui régnait dans la roulotte donnait l'impression que ça n'allait pas fort. Norah allait dire quelque chose en entrant, quand elle remarqua l'air sombre de sa fille, et les regards qu'elle lançait au beau brun. Norah comprit aussitôt ce qui se tramait. Roy se retourna, et la découvrit sur le pas de la porte. Suivant son regard, Djaïna aperçut aussi sa mère.

" Alors, où en êtes-vous ?" demanda Norah.

" La potion est prête. Je la laisse encore se reposer dix minutes." répondit Djaïna.

" Entendu. J'étais venue rapporter ce qui reste d'herbe et d'eau pure. Tu n'as rien oublié dans ta préparation ?" demanda Norah.

" Non maman, je suis toujours rigoureusement les recettes." soupira Djaïna.

" Paaarfait ! Je vous laisse dans ce cas."

" Je vais prendre un peu l'air. Tu m'appelera quand ce sera bon ?" dit Roy.

" Oui bien sûr." répondit la jeune fille.

Norah sauta sur l'occasion pour parler à son enfant.

" Tu l'aime, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Norah.

Djaïna détourna le regard en rougissant, et hocha la tête.

" Et je te comprends mon enfant, qui pourrait résister à tant de charme. Dans ce cas, pourquoi cet air triste ?" reprit Norah.

" Parce que son coeur est déjà pris. Je l'ai rencontrée, elle s'appelle Riza et travaille dans le même milieu que lui." expliqua Djaïna.

" Ah. Oui eh bien ... c'est ... un peu tant pis on va dire." fit Norah, embarrassée.

" Un peu beaucoup même."

Dehors, Roy s'était assis à califourchon sur une chaise près de la roulotte, et regardait les enfants jouer. Ces dix minutes lui paraissaient affreusement longues, tant il était impatient de revoir Riza et venger Hughes. Un plan avait germé dans sa tête, et il avait hâte de l'appliquer. De plus, Bradley ignorait que Roy était sur le point de rompre le maléfice dont il était victime. Ca allait lui faire drôle quand il comprendrait ce que Roy manigançait.

Enfin, Djaïna parut à la fenêtre et l'appela d'une voix douce. La bohémienne ne put empêcher les battements intenses de son coeur quand son regard croisa le sien. Roy se leva, et vint la rejoindre. Djaïna lui tendit un verre rempli d'un liquide orangé et strié de rouge. Il ne sentait pas franchement bon ce truc.

" Vas-y : bois-le tandis que je récite la formule." dit-elle.

Roy inspira, puis commença à boire la potion. La voix de Djaïna s'éleva. Il eut l'impression que le sol tanguait, et que tout tournait. Roy ferma les yeux et continua de boire. Les effets désagréables cessèrent quand il eut fini.

" Baaaah ! C'est pas fameusement bon !" déclara-t-il en faisant la grimace.

Il lui tendit son verre d'un air de dire : enlève-moi cette horreur de là.

" Bien. Je crois que tu peux aller retrouver les tiens à présent." annonça Djaïna d'une voix aussi neutre que possible.

" Je te dois une fière chandelle, sans toi j'étais condamné à rester dans l'obli sûrement toute ma vie." fit Roy avec un sourire.

" Oh ! Ce ... n'était pas grand-chose. Enfin ... je me comprends." répondit-elle le rose aux joues.

" Ouais. Allez il est temps que j'y aille. Remerice tes parents pour leur hospitalité, et porte-toi bien." conclut-il.

" D'accord."

Roy lui ébouriffa les cheuveux et sortit de la roulotte. Il dit au revoir aux parents de la jeune fille, et se sauva.

* * *

Riza eut tout à coup un vertige. Puis quand cela fut passée, elle eut une étrnage sensation. Comme si quelque chose lui manquait depuis un bon moment. La jeune femme chercha de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir, quand la lumière se fit. Roy. Où était-il ? La panique la submergea. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle n'avait pas de nouvelles de lui. Il avait dû lui arriver quelque chose. Riza se leva pour aller téléphoner chez lui, quand la sonnette de sa porte retentit.

" Roy ! Mon trésor !" dit-elle en se jetant à son cou.

" Ma chérie ! Ca y est tu te rappelle de moi !" dit-il soulagé.

Il l'embrassa avec la ferveur due à l'absence. Riza se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

" Je vais tout te raconter, mais avant je dois vérifier que j'ai toujours un toit." répondit Roy.

" Comment ça ?"

" Viens suis-moi."

Roy la prit par la main, et ils se rendirent chez lui. Riza le vit avec surprise sonner. Depis quand sonnait-on pour entrer chez soi, quand on vivait seul ? Roy attrapa sa clé, et ouvrit. Voyant que c'était bien comme quand il était partit, il en fut soulagé. Riza le suivit à l'intérieur, perplexe. Son petit ami alla ranger ses affaires.

" Tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Volontiers trésor. Mais sois gentille d'appeler toute l'équipe pour qu'ils nous rejoignent ici. Autant que tout le monde sache en même temps, ça évitera d'en perdre." dit-il.

Toujours sans comprendre, Riza alla néanmoins téléphoner à ses collègues. Ces derniers, poussés par la curiosité, répondirent à l'appel.

" Eh ben colonel ? Où étiez-vous passé ?" lança Havoc.

" Entrez entrez, je vais tout vous dire." répondit Roy.

Les soldats, guidés par Riza, allèrent s'installer au salon. Le colonel les rejoignit, et s'adossa contre la table, en face d'eux.

" Tout d'abord, est-ce que l'un d'entre vous se souvient de ce qu'il a fait ces derniers jours ?" demanda-t-il.

Il les vit froncer les sourcils, puis afficher un air étonné. Ensuite, un "non" général lui répondit.

" Comment ça se fait d'ailleurs ? J'ai beau chercher y'a rien qui me revient." dit Kain.

" Et pour cause : figurez-vous que suite à un sort qu'on m'a lancé, non je ne plaisante pas, vous m'avez tous oublié." commença Roy.

Stupeur internationale. Un sort qui l'avait rayé de leur mémoire ? C'que c'était encore que ce truc ?

" Un sort ? Mais ..." dit Riza.

" Je sais, c'est assez incroyable. Mais commençons par le début." reprit Roy.

" Bonne idée colonel." sourit Breda en croisant les jambes.

" Vous le savez tous, je cherchais ce qui a pu arriver à Maes. J'ai relu ses notes, et le résultat est édifiant. Accrochez-vous, parce ce que vous allez entendre n'est paas facile à admettre. Mais je dispose de toutes les preuves nécessaires, sauf une que je réserve pour tout à l'heure." annonça Roy.

" Allez-y mon colonel, nous sommes prêts." répondit Falman.

" Que vous croyez, rien ne peut préparer à un tel truc. Enfin. Voilà donc les notes de Maes. Il a enquêté suite aux problèmes qu'il y a eut avec le labo n°5. Il s'est intéressé à des êtres que l'on appelle homonculus, qui sont en fait créés par l'alchimie."

Roy fit circuler les documents à ses subordonnés. Il patienta le temps que tout le monde les voie.

" Mais c'est surtout une personne en particulier qui a attiré l'attention de Maes. Il s'agit de Juilet Douglas, qui est la secrétaire du généralissime. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais elle est désignée comme la responsable du soulèvement d'Ishbal. Selon la version officielle, elle aurait accidentellement tué un enfant Ishbal, provoquant la rébellion de ce peuple. Le hic, c'est que cette femme est morte _avant_ le conflit. Vous pouvez comparer les dates sur sa pierre tombale." continua Roy en montrant les pages.

" Ca alors mais tu as raison ! Et bous savons tous que l'armée ne commets pas d'erreurs à ce sujet. C'est d'ailleurs bien le seul point où ils sont corrects." dit Riza.

" Donc, ça ne peut pas être elle. Car quand on y réfléchit deux secondes, ça voudrait dire qu'elle aurait dans les cinquante ans, or à la voir on dirait qu'elle en a tout juste trente." ajouta Havoc.

" Exact. Et si vous avez bien lu ce que Hughes disait des homonculus, suite aux révélations d'Edward au passage, ils ne vieillissent pas. Donc ..." dit Roy.

" Donc c'est ... une homonculus !" s'exclama Breda.

" A tous les coups. Et ça m'étonnerait que notre cher généralissime ne soit pas au courant, lui qui sait toujours tout." répondit Roy.

" Mais alors ... vous croyez que c'en est un lui aussi ?" demanda Falman.

" Sûrement. J'en aurais la certitude plus tard. Quoique je ne vois pas pour quelle autre raison on aurait assassiné Maes Hughes. Ce qu'il avait découvert est en rapport avec la pierre philosophale, mais surtout peut renverser Bradley." expliqua Roy.

" Effectivement c'est énorme comme affaire. Mais je ne vois pas bien le rapport avec cette histoire de sort." dit Kain.

" C'est pourtant simple sergent : en tant que haut-gradé il était risqué de me supprimer, ça aurait éveillé trop de soupçons. Tandis que si plus personne ne me connaît, je deviens un simple civil, une proie facile." répondit Roy.

" Mais qui a fait ça ?" demanda Riza.

" Il existe des bohémiens à Central, dont le savoir mêle alchimie et magie. L'un d'eux, banni au passage, m'a jeté ce sort, et une jeune fille m'a aidé à le briser."

" Et maintenant, que compte-tu faire ?" interrogea sa petite amie.

" Montrer à tout le monde que King Bradley est un homonculus."

" Et si jamais tu te trompe ? Qu'il ne sache pas qu'elle soit un homonculus ?" reprit Riza.

Roy ne répondit pas. En revanche, il invita ses subordonnés à rentrer au Q.G après un moment de silence. Le lendemain, la caserne connaissait un remue-ménage sans précédent. Selon les rumeurs, un grafitti recouvait la porte et les murs du bureau du généralissime. Et pas n'importe quelle inscription. A la peinture noire était tracé le mot suivant : _homonculus._

Ce n'était pas tout. Divers papiers avaient été collés un peu partout, expliquant ce qu'était un homonculus, et surtout les notes de Maes étaient visibles dans tout le Q.G. Pride et Sloth étaient furieux mais surtout mal à l'aise. Quelque temps plus tard, un message anonyme somma tous les soldats présent à se rendre dans la cour où Roy et Edward s'étaient affrontés. L'ordre venait soi-disant du génénralissime. Aussi personne ne trouva à redire.

Sauf peut-être le principal concerné. Lui et Sloth descendirent à leur tour dans la cour. Tous se tournèrent vers eux, attendant vraisemblablement qu'on leur donne la raison de leur présence ici. Pride et Sloth se tenait en haut des marches qui menaient à cette cours. Le généralissime regarda un instant cette mer bleu qui s'étalait devant lui. C'est alors que se produisit l'inimaginable. Une boule de feu venant de nulle part s'abattit sur le chef des armées et sa secrétaire.

Les soldats pousèrent des cris de suprise. Mais ce ne fut rien comparé à ce qui suivit. Pride et Sloth se reconstituèrent, alors que l'attaque les avaient réduits en cendres.

" Qui a osé faire ça ?" gronda Pride.

" C'est moi !" répondit une voix forte.

Toutes les têtes tounèrent sur la gauche, pour découvrir Roy en uniforme.

" Mustang. Vous avez osé porté la main sur le chef de l'état.Vous savez ce que ça vous coûter ?" fit Pride.

" Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un homonculus ! " riposta Roy.

" Un homonculus ? Vous avez perdu la tête colonel." reprit Pride.

" Oh que non ! Et au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, vous venez d'en donner la preuve irréfutable devant tout le Q.G !" s'exclama le brun en désigant les soldats.

Les deux homonculus le réalisèrent avec horreur. Tous les militaires les regardaient avec une expression incrédule teintée de dégoût. Cette fois ils étaient perdus. Mais Pride étant ce qu'il est, il refusa de s'avouer vaincu.

" Vous n'avez pas gagné pour autant Mustang !" gronda-t-il.

" Vous voulez parier ? C'est parce que vous voulez la pierre philosophale que vous avez planifié toutes ces guerres. Eh oui je sais tout ! J'ai mené ma petite enquête, figurez-vous. Cette pierre aux pouvoirs immenses a pour principal ingrédients des vies humaines !"

Un murmure horrifié parcourut l'assemblée. Même les subordonnés de Roy ne s'étaient pas attendus à pareille révélation.

" C'est pour ça que depuis que vous êtes là, le pays a toujours été en guerre. Vous vouliez pousser les gens suffisamment dans le désespoir pour qu'ils soient tentés de créer cette pierre. Ceci fait, vous la leur ôtez des mains pour en faire Dieu sait quoi !" continua Roy.

" Donc vous ne savez pas tout en fin de compte." releva Pride.

" J'en sais suffisamment pour réagir, et ne plus vous laisser aux commandes de ce pays !" rétorqua le colonel.

" Parce que vous pensez pouvoir me vacinre ?"

" J'ai déjà tué une des vôtres. Je peux tout à fait recommencer."

" SLOTH ! Occupe-toi de lui !" s'exclama Pride.

L'homonculus se changea en serpent d'eau et fonça sur Roy. Il l'esquiva d'une pirouette, et riposta par une puissante gerbe de feu. Sloth faillit s'évaporer sous cette puissance de feu. Quand elle reprit forme humaine pour attaquer de nouveau, Roy fit comme pour Lust. Un rayon de feu qui lui cassa les dents et s'engouffra en elle. L'homonculus hurla de douleur tandis qu'elle fondait de l'intérieur.

Les soldats présents saluèrent cette performance par des cris, des applaudissements et des sifflements. Roy esquissa un sourire, et remarqua que Bradley s'était enfui. Il devait partir à sa recherche. Toutefois il y alla avec prudence. Pride l'attendait sûrement dans un coin pour le tuer. Les sens aux aguets, Roy avançait le dos collé au mur. Tout à coup, son ouïe aiguisée perçut une respiration saccadée tout près. Le colonel activa encore sa marque, et enflamma tout autour. Un cri de rage lui parvint à sa droite. Roy bondit, et flanqua un coup de pieds circulaire au généralissime.

Pride boula sur le sol, les flammes s'attaquèrent à ses vêtements. Il se releva, et se montra tel quel : l'homonculus de l'orgueil.

" Il va en falloir plus que ça pour me vaincre, jeune blanc-bec !" railla-t-il en sortant un sabre.

" En effet ! Il va me falloir toute la souffrance que vous avez semée aux quatre vents pour vous détruire !" répondit Roy furieux.

Pride s'élança, au moment même où son adversaire envoyait un torrent de feu qui remplit tout un couloir, tant dans la longueur que la hauteur. L'homonculus s'en releva pourtant, mais ce ne fut que pour se prendre un déluge de boules de feu qui le tuèrent encore. Pride revint une fois de plus d'entre les morts, et une fois de plus encaissa les attaques furieuses et terriblement dévastatrices du colonel.

Jamais Roy n'avait ressenti une telle rage. Toute la souffrance qu'il avait endurée au cours de la guerre d'Ihsbal, avec la mort de Maes et le fait qu'il aie failli perdre l'amour de sa vie explosa telle un volcan. Il laissait à l'homonculus à peine le temps de se reconstituer. Il faisait chaud pire qu'en enfer ici.

" Eh bien eh bien ! Quelle puissance vous avez là Mustang ! Vraiment très impressionnant !" lança Pride durant une accalmie.

Roy se sentit soudain vidé, et incapable d'esquisser un seul mouvement. L'homonculus saisit l'occasion. Roy inspira un grand coup, se mit de profil et lança un magistral coup de pieds dans l'estomac de son supérieur suprême. L'homonculus fit un vol plané proportionnel à la force du coup. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol. Et y resta.

" Vous ... avez ... NON !" dit Pride, refusant d'admettre l'évidence.

Roy tendit la main et lança une dernière attaque de feu. La dernière mort de généralissime, qui avait usé toutes ses pierres rouges. Roy regarda l'endroit où il se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt. Un vacarme assourdissant le tira de sa rêverie. Les soldats le félicitaient de sa victoire, Riza se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa passionnément.

" Félicitations Mustang. Vous avez fait éclater la vérité au grand jour. Je pense que ... après ça, le poste de généralissime vous revient de droit." fit Hakuro.

" Merci monsieur. J'accepte avec joie." répondit Roy, qui enlaçait Riza.

Le général fit le salut militaire, auquel le colonel répondit. La cérémonie eut lieu dans la journée, après que des alchimistes aient réparé les dégâts occasionnés par le combat. Riza rayonnait de bonheur : l'homme qu'elle aimait avait enfin accompli son rêve. Et elle aussi par la même occasion.

" Euh ... dites-moi généralissime. J'ai une petite question." fit Havoc.

" Laquelle lieutenant ?" demanda Roy.

" Allez-vous imposer le port de la mini-jupe ?"

" Ah ben je pense bien !" sourit Roy.

" Quoi ?" fit Riza en s'écartant de lui.

" Sauf pour toi trésor. Je sais que tu as un corps de déesse, mais je ne veux pas que les autres le voient."

" Je préfère ça."

Roy pouffa de rire, et l'embrassa. Les émotions passées, chacun dû retourner à son bureau. Mais il fut pratiquement impossible de travailler, tous ayant à coeur de discuter de ce qui s'était passé. Roy se rendit dans son nouveau bureau, accompagné de sa petite amie.

" Et voilà, j'y suis. J'ai du mal à y croire." dit-il.

" A qui le dis-tu ! On avait beau s'y attendre, ça s'est fait d'une manière si soudaine." répondit Riza.

" Ca ... enfin c'est fait c'est le principal. Va falloir fêter ça ma chérie !" s'exclama Roy.

" Avec plaisir !" répondit Riza.

Roy la rejoignit pour une nouvelle étreinte pleine de tendresse.


End file.
